Without You
by AnGeL BaBii
Summary: [Finished]Shawn Michaels niece comes to travel with him after a terrible accident leaves her with no one to turn to. A story with heartache, pain, and terrible secrets. (Randy Orton fic) Don't forget to read the sequel!
1. The Dream

**Okay, I'm back with a Randy story this time! And for those of you waiting for another chapter of Which Road to Take, I promise to update soon but I'm having terrible writer's block with it so bear with me lol. Meanwhile, I hope you guys enjoy this one and don't forget to review!!!!!***  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was a bright sunny day with no clouds in sight; You could smell the fresh scent of clean laundry that was flowing in the breeze nearby; and you hear the soft chirp of a bird on a branch of a tree. A little girl no older than five with brown pigtails and a pink dress is seen picking flowers from the garden, she drops the flowers and runs around the maple tree and sees a woman with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes coming towards her.   
  
The little girl laughs as she runs towards the woman, "Jennifer," the woman called softly as she smiled. The little girl reached out to the woman, giggling softly.   
  
Suddenly, the woman became blurry and disappeared. The little girl looked around for the woman, "Mommy?" the little girl called as she continued to look around. "Mommy!", the girl called louder. Suddenly, the wind stopped blowing and you could no longer hear the singing of the bird. Dark clouds covered the sun and it became cold and dark.   
  
The little girl grew scared as she started to yell, "Mommy, mommy! Where are you?"   
  
When no one answered, the girl started to cry as she started to run through the garden, frantically searching for the woman. The little girl tripped on the sidewalk and fell down, her tights tore at the impact.   
  
The little girl sat there and cried harder, "Mommy, Please come back! Come back!", The little girl begged as she covered her eyes with her hands.   
  
"Don't leave me mommy!", she cried over and over. "Don't leave me"  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts as we make our landing and thank you for flying with America Airlines" a voice said over the intercom.   
  
Jennifer woke up with a start as she heard the voice. She sighed as she buckled her seat belt and leaned against the window. When was she ever going to stop having that dream? Ever since her mother died that's all that she dreamed about. Jennifer wiped the tears that fell as she thought about her mother. Her mother was all she had and now she's gone. The plane landed and people started to get off, Jennifer sighed as she made her way off the plane. She was going to travel with her Uncle Michael (Shawn's real name for those who don't know) for a while to "Move on" as her uncle said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer searched around for her uncle when all of a sudden she was turned around and Michael was smiling at her, "Hey sweetheart," he said as she embraced Jennifer in a hug.  
  
Jennifer smiled as she hugged him back, "Hey Uncle Michael" she said.  
  
Michael smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and took her bags, "How was your flight?", he asked.  
  
Jennifer shrugged, "I slept through most of it" she said.  
  
"Best way to get through a long plane ride," Michael commented as the two headed to Michael's rental.   
  
Michael popped open the trunk and put Jennifer's bags in and shut it, he unlocked the doors and Jennifer got in the passengers side.   
  
Michael pulled out and headed towards the arena for RAW , "So how are you holding up?" he asked Jennifer, who was quietly starring out the window.  
  
"I'm all right," she said quietly. "I had the same dream on the plane again."  
  
Michael reached over and grabbed Jennifer's hand, "It's going to get better Jenn, I promise you that," he said.  
  
Jennifer looked over at her uncle and smiled weakly, "I hope so" she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Sooooo what do you guys think? Should I continue? I know, no Randy in this chapter but he'll appear soon, I promise! Please review and let me know what you think!!** 


	2. First Impressions

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad yall like this one, so here's another chapter**  
  
Disclaimer: You know it, I own nothing but Jennifer  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Michael and Jennifer walked into the arena later on that day. As they were walking, Jennifer was amazed that it took so many people to run a single show, since she was never a big wrestling fan, all this was completely new to her.  
  
They stopped at the men's locker room and Michael turned to her, " You sure your gonna be okay for a little while?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine, you go ahead and do your job", Jennifer reassured him.   
  
Michael smiled and said, "If any guy gets fresh, just tell me and I'll kick their ass".  
  
Jennifer laughed, "I don't think that will be a problem".  
  
Michael laughed, "That's what you think". With that he walked into the locker room.  
  
Jennifer smiled, Uncle Michael always knows how to cheer her up, and God knows she needs it now. Jennifer looked down the hall and saw a vending machine and decided to get a drink. She came to the machine and was pushing her selection when no drink came out; Jennifer groaned loudly and kicked the vending machine in anger. "Stupid machine", she grumbled.  
  
"Took your money too?", asked a voice from behind.  
  
Jennifer turned around and saw a girl about her height with long blond hair. "Yea", said Jennifer as she sighed.  
  
"I don't think I've seen you around here, My name's Stacy", said the girl as she held out her hand.  
  
Jennifer shook it and said, "I'm Jennifer, I'm with my Uncle, Michael".  
  
"Wow, Michaels niece, that's really cool so what brings you here?", asked Stacy.  
  
"Long story", said Jennifer.  
  
"Oh, well there's another vending machine down the hall if you wanna try there", Stacy offered.  
  
"Yeah, sure", said Jennifer as the two girls headed down the hall.  
  
"So how long are you going to be traveling with us?", asked Stacy.  
  
"Until I can start school in the fall", replied Jennifer.  
  
"I see, well it gets pretty dull around here sometimes so if you ever need to hang then come and get me", said Stacy as they stopped at the other vending machine.  
  
"Okay, well thanks Stacy I'll keep that in mind", said Jennifer.  
  
"Well I gotta go rehearse for tonight so I'll catch ya later", said Stacy.  
  
"Bye", said Jennifer as she waved to Stacy. She then turned her attention to the vending machine and pushed her selection once more. When it came out she reached down to pick it up when someone whistled from behind. Jennifer stood up quickly and turned around to see a tall guy with dark hair and a cocky expression on his face.   
  
Jennifer looked him over and said, "Can I help you?"  
  
The guy smiled and said, "Yeah, you can tell me your name sweetheart".  
  
Jennifer starred hard at him and said, "Jennifer".  
  
"That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl", the guy said. "I'm Randy".  
  
"Well Randy it was nice meeting you but I have to go", Jennifer said as she walked away. She had better things to do than to socialize with someone that obviously seemed to think too highly of himself.   
  
"Hey wait up!", Randy said as he ran up to meet Jennifer. "So how did you get here?"  
  
"By walking", Jennifer said sarcastically.  
  
"I mean who are you here with?", Randy said, smiling at her attitude.  
  
"My Uncle Michael", Jennifer said as she searched for anyone who could save her from this guy.  
  
"Cool, so what are you doing after the show tonight?" Asked Randy.  
  
"Just about what everyone else does at night, sleep", Jennifer said.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight", said Randy.  
  
"No thank-you", Jennifer said as she started to walk faster. Randy quickened his pace also.  
  
"Why, its not like you have plans", Randy said.  
  
Jennifer stopped and turned around to face him, "Look Randy, I don't know what kind of girls you go for, but I'm not one of them; I'm not about to become one of your little one night sluts so just cut the bull and leave me alone".  
  
Randy looked at her in shock, "What makes you think that I just want to have sex with every girl I go out with?"  
  
Jennifer let out a laugh, "Come on Randy get real, a guy that looks like you are only after one thing because they know they can get it easily".  
  
Randy frowned; "you don't know me so I don't appreciate you acting like you got me all figured out".  
  
Jennifer looked at him coldly, "Your right, I don't know you, and quite frankly I don't want to get to know you. So next time you wanna pull your smoothness off on the next girl you see, you might wanna stop acting like your God's gift to women". With that Jennifer walked off leaving Randy standing there with his jaw opened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Damn she told him.....lol Well this wasn't the best chapter but I'll try to make the next one better, Remember to Review!!!! The quicker you review the quicker I get the chapters up!!** 


	3. Tellin it like it is

**Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys! lol**  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Later that night during RAW:  
  
Jennifer was in catering eating a bag of chips when Stacy sat down in front of her with a soda in her hand. "Hey Jennifer."  
  
"Hey," said Jennifer as she popped a chip into her mouth.  
  
"Why aren't you watching the show?", asked Stacy.  
  
"I'm not a big fan of watching people roll around in a ring," laughed Jennifer.  
  
Stacy smiled, "yeah, I used to be the same way before I got involved."  
  
"So how did you get into this?", asked Jennifer as she started playing with a napkin.  
  
"Well, my ex was a fan of wrestling and we were watching it one day and there was this contest to be a WCW Nitro Girl and I decided to enter out of fun and by my surprise I won and before I knew it I was hooked," explained Stacy.  
  
"That's cool," said Jennifer as she looked up and saw Randy walk in the room, he looked over at her and winked. Jennifer rolled her eyes and flicked him off.  
  
Stacy laughed when she saw this, "What did poor Randy do to you?"  
  
"More like what he wanted to do to me," mumbled Jennifer.  
  
"Randy always leaves a bad first impression but he's really a sweetheart, give him a chance," Stacy said as she took a sip of her soda.  
  
"What should I? I mean within the first 5 minutes of me meeting him he thinks he can pull a fast one on me," said Jennifer hotly.   
  
Stacy laughed, "Well he does get around if you know what I mean but he is a good person."  
  
Jennifer laughed sarcastically and stood up to throw away her trash, "Sure Stacy, I better leave, Randy is starring holes through me," she said as she nodded her head towards the back of the room and sure enough, Randy was looking over at them.  
  
Stacy smiled, "All right, see ya."  
  
Jennifer walked out the room and started to go down the hall when she heard someone call her name. Jennifer turned around to find Randy running up to her. Jennifer rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"  
  
Randy caught up with her and stood in front of her, "Look, I don't know why you have to be mean, I'm trying to be nice here."  
  
Jennifer eyed him, "and you just expect me to be nice to you?"  
  
Randy sighed, frustrated, "Why are you such a bitch?"  
  
Jennifer raised her eyebrow, "Okay first of all, who was the one who came up to me and started hitting on me 5 minutes after meeting me, second of all you're being a real hypocrite by calling me a bitch when earlier you whined about me judging you before I knew you, and third of all if I'm such a bitch then why the hell are you wasting your time talking to me?"  
  
Randy stood there for a moment before opening his mouth to talk but Jennifer interrupted him, "You know what? Save it for someone who cares." Jennifer turned sharply and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After RAW:  
  
Jennifer waited down the hall from the men's locker room, waiting for her Uncle. She sighed as she ran a hand through her long hair; she can't believe that her first day on the road she's already made an enemy; like she needed any more of those. Back home she was always known as the bitch because she had no problem telling off people that she had a problem with, and that made it very hard to make friends and very easy to make enemies. Of course she couldn't help it if she had an aggressive personality, if she had a problem with someone she went and told them, unlike others that seem to talk shit about the people they don't like. As Jennifer was deep in thought, she didn't notice Michael walk up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, Jennifer jumped up.  
  
"A little jumpy aren't we?" Michael joked as he adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking," said Jennifer as the two headed to the parking lot.  
  
"About?", asked Michael as he was digging for the car keys.  
  
"About this guy I told off today," said Jennifer as she folded her arms against her chest.  
  
Michael laughed, "I knew it would be hard for you to keep your mouth shut, so who was the poor guy?"  
  
Jennifer sighed, "Randy."  
  
They stopped at the car and Michael turned to her, "Randy? He's a good kid from what I gather, except that he does a little too much skirt chasing."  
  
Jennifer laughed sarcastically as she walked over to the passengers side, "Yeah, I know, obviously he doesn't know me because he tried to get fresh with me today."  
  
Michael unlocked the car doors and got in, "See? I told you some guy would try that, but you seem to have control of the situation but if he continues to bother you then I'll tend to him."  
  
Jennifer smiled, "Thanks".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
** Okay here's the thing, I got something planned big for this story but it might take another chapter or two to start building it up so I apologize for the crappy chapters lol but still review, that's my inspiration lol** 


	4. Almost Friends?

Chapter 4:  
  
RAW: March 29th  
  
Jennifer sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs in the arena, watching several wrestlers in the ring practicing. She took out her phone to check her messages and noticed that she had 12 missed calls, all from the same number. Jennifer looked at the number carefully and noticed that she had no idea who the number belonged to. She sighed and turned off her phone, and ran a hand through her hair when Stacy came over and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey Jen, what's up?" Stacy asked as she took out a water bottle and took a drink.  
  
"Being bored out of my mind as usual", Jennifer replied as she noticed that Randy had walked to the ringside area and was talking to Paul (HHH).   
  
Stacy saw him too and laughed, "Your man is over there. Maybe you should give him a kiss, he had his tonsils removed recently".  
  
Jennifer looked at Stacy, obviously not amused, "Funny Stace".  
  
Stacy laughed at the look on Jennifer's face, "Oh come on! You act like he's a plague or something swallow up your pride and go make peace with him".  
  
Jennifer laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, and boost his ego 10 points? I don't think so!"  
  
Randy was smiling at Paul's joke and looked over to see Jennifer and Stacy setting nearby, they were looking at him and laughing, Randy raised his eyebrow and said, "I'll be right back guys", he said softly.  
  
Stacy and Jennifer were laughing and Stacy noticed that Randy was walking over to them, with a smug look on his face. "Oh look who's coming to visit".  
  
Jennifer looked at where Stacy was pointing and sighed loudly, "Here we go", she said as Randy got closer to them.  
  
Randy walked up to the girls and smiled, "Hey girls, how are you today?" He said in a horse voice.  
  
Stacy went to answer but Jennifer cut her off, "We were just fine till you came over here, is there a reason for your unpleasant visit?"  
  
Randy looked over at Jennifer before answering, "Well I noticed that you two were starring at my well-toned body and I wanted to see if you girls wanted a closer look".  
  
Jennifer laughed, "Oh my God, even when you can't speak clearly you are so high on yourself it's actually pathetic! Believe me honey, you are not the only good-looking person on this earth".  
  
Randy leaned over the railing and smiled, "So you think I'm good-looking then?"  
  
Stacy placed a hand over Jennifer's mouth and said, "Of course she does Randy, um you should get back to work so see you later!".  
  
Randy laughed softly at Jennifer's murderous look at Stacy, "Well then I guess I'll take my leave, see you two later". He winked at Jennifer before walking off.  
  
Stacy took her hand off of Jennifer's mouth and smiled, "see? Now that wasn't so bad".  
  
Jennifer looked at Stacy, "Speak for yourself". She stood up and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After RAW:  
  
Jennifer was walking out to the car after the show, Michael had to talk with Vince and insisted that she went ahead to the hotel and that he'd ride with Paul. As she was putting her stuff in the car, she heard someone yelling then a groaning in pain followed by a loud noise. Curious, Jennifer decided to see who it was, since it was midnight, she thought almost everyone was gone.  
  
Jennifer slowly walked across the parking lot to see Randy leaning against his car, his head in his hands. She noticed that the noise she had heard was Randy punching the car door, you could see the door was slightly bent in.  
  
She cautiously walked up to Randy, "Uh, Randy?"  
  
Randy looked up to see Jennifer standing there, "What?" He asked, sighing. "Look if you're here to start bitching at me again can you please save it for another time?"  
  
Jennifer looked at Randy; it was then that she actually felt bad for being so mean to Randy, when you actually think about it, the whole thing between them was stupid. Jennifer sighed and walked closer to him. "I heard a noise and I was wondering who it was.....Um are you- okay?"  
  
Randy sighed and looked up at Jennifer, "Look, it's been a long day and I just found out that I lost my keys somewhere, so if you don't mind I need to be alone now".  
  
Jennifer nodded her head and started to walk away when she had a thought. "No I will not offer that man a ride" she told herself. She walked a little further and stopped, She groaned loudly and ran a hand through her hair, damn my conscious! She said. Jennifer went back over to Randy, "Look, I know we aren't exactly...friends, but I can't let you just set here, you never know when they'll be done in there so... I'm-I'm willing to give you a ride", she got out.  
  
Randy looked up in surprise, "You sure? I don't want to impose".  
  
Jennifer sighed, "Look just come on before I chance my mind", she said as she started to walk off. Randy sighed and followed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ride was dead silent; neither of them could shallow their pride and talk to the other. Jennifer focused on driving and Randy starred out the window, glancing over at Jennifer every once and a while.   
  
Finally, Jennifer sighed and looked over at Randy, "Look, Randy I've been a little harsh to you for the past week and-"  
  
"A little?" Randy asked.  
  
"Don't interrupt me! It's already hard enough trying to say this to you!", Jennifer said sternly.   
  
Randy kept quiet. "What I'm trying to say is that-that I'm-I'm-"  
  
"Sorry?" Randy offered softly.  
  
Jennifer sighed, "Yes, I'm-Sorry, for everything". There was silence for a few minutes before Jennifer glanced over at Randy, "Ya know, this is the part where you say you're sorry too", she hinted.  
  
"Well since you already know that then there's no use for me to tell you", Randy said jokingly.  
  
Jennifer let a small smile escape; "You're purposely trying to make this hard on me aren't you?"  
  
Randy laughed, "Not really, I'd just thought it would be fun to watch you try to say you're sorry to someone, you don't do that often do you?"  
  
"Nothing gets past you does it?" Jennifer said sarcastically.  
  
"So does this mean were.....Friends?" Randy asked.  
  
Jennifer sat there in thought, "No, not really".  
  
Randy's smiled fell, Jennifer looked over and laughed, "I'm kidding, geez lighten up". Randy laughed and sat back.  
  
"So I take it from the cursing and blaming the car that there's more to the story than just loosing your keys?" Jennifer said.  
  
Randy sighed, "Yeah, I found out that my best friend was in a car accident earlier today and it doesn't look good".  
  
Jennifer swallowed hard, "I'm-sorry".  
  
Randy smiled weakly, "It's all right, I'm just worried about her. So why are you traveling with your uncle all of a sudden?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Uh, my mom died recently and I just need to get away for a while", Jennifer said softly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry", Randy said sincerely.  
  
Jennifer nodded and pulled into the hotel parking lot, the two got out and headed inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer pushed the elevator button and waited with Randy next to her, she couldn't believe the change of events in the last 24 hours. Here it was, just hours ago she couldn't stand being in the same arena as Randy, let alone being in a car with him. Now, the two were standing next to each other, almost like.....Friends. The elevator doors opened and the two walked in and pushed the button to their respected floors.  
  
"So, you traveling with us for a while I'm assuming?", Randy asked.  
  
Jennifer nodded, "Yeah".  
  
"Well then, I'm glad we decided to make peace now, better than going around biting each other's heads off all the time", Randy laughed.  
  
Jennifer smiled, "Yeah".  
  
The elevator dinged and opened up, Randy sighed and walked out to his floor, he turned around to face Jennifer, "Thanks for the ride Jennifer".  
  
Jennifer smiled, "No problem".  
  
"So-I'll see you next week?" Randy asked.  
  
"Yeah, um I hope your throat gets better", Jennifer laughed.  
  
Randy laughed, "Thanks". He walked out and waved at her as the doors started to close. Jennifer waved back and smiled, she leaned back against the wall and waited to get to her floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Aww that's sweet, they're friends!! Well let me know what you guys think so review!!!!** 


	5. Getting Along

**Here's Chapter 5, hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, Corinne, I'm glad you're getting into Randy, he's such a hottie but if you're like me....... John Cena all the way lol**  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Tuesday, March 30th  
  
Texas  
  
Jennifer slammed the door shut and placed her bag on her shoulder, she was staying at Michael's until she could get a place of her own. Jennifer sighed and adjusted her sunglasses, Michael's wife, Rebecca, was outside planting flowers in the flowerbed. She looked up to see her husband and her niece get out of the car and stood up and dusted the dirt off of her jeans.   
  
She smiled and walked over to Jennifer and gave her a hug, "Hey sweetie, how was Ohio?"  
  
Jennifer smiled as she stepped back, "It was good, I finally made peace with Randy."  
  
"About time," said Michael as he walked up behind them, he leaned over and gave Rebecca a kiss. All of a sudden, Cameron, Michael and Rebecca's son came running down the porch steps and attached himself to Jennifer's leg.  
  
Jennifer laughed as she scooped Cameron up in her arms, "Hey munchkin, how's it hanging?"  
  
Cameron crossed his arms and said, "I'm not a mumpskin." Jennifer laughed at his attempt to pronounce munchkin; she kissed him on the cheek and gave him to Michael. Jennifer picked up her bags and went inside.  
  
As she was in her room sorting through her laundry, someone knocked on the door lightly.  
  
"Come in," Jennifer said.  
  
The door opened and Rebecca came in, carrying a dozen roses with her; "these came for you yesterday". She handed Jennifer the roses, Jennifer looked confused as she looked at the card and realized who it was from, she sighed and walked over to the trashcan and dropped them in, Rebecca looked on, confused.  
  
"Hey those are nice flowers, why would you throw them away?", she asked as she leaned against the doorway.  
  
"They're from him," Jennifer said as she sat down on the bed.  
  
Rebecca walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, "You know you can't avoid him forever." Jennifer nodded and sighed, "Yeah, but I can't bring myself to talk to him."  
  
Rebecca sighed as she wrapped her arm around Jennifer's shoulder; "you gotta talk to him about it, I mean aren't you two still...ya know?" She trailed off.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered.  
  
Rebecca patted her on the knee as she stood up; "well you know what to do then".  
  
Jennifer watched as she walked out of the room, Jennifer sighed and continued to unpack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RAW, April 5th  
  
"You're like the only person I can borrow clothes from, especially in the jeans department!", exclaimed Stacy as she held out a pair of L.E.I jeans out. Jennifer and Stacy were hanging out in Jennifer's hotel room until they had to go to the arena for RAW. Jennifer was watching TV while Stacy was going through Jennifer's clothes.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, all my other friends could trade clothes and stuff but I never could," laughed Jennifer as she flicked through channels.  
  
"oooo I need this for my match tonight!", said Stacy as she took out a black shirt and held it up to her chest. "I'm taking this one," she said as she put the other clothes back into the bag and held on to the black one.  
  
"Your welcome Stace," said Jennifer sarcastically.  
  
Stacy laughed and sat down on the bed beside Jennifer, "Sooooo what's this I hear about a certain two people that are actually friends now?" Stacy said as she grabbed the remote from Jennifer and changed to MTV.  
  
"All I did was give him a ride by no means are we technically friends," Jennifer said.  
  
"Yeah suuure," Stacy laughed. "This is the moment where I can officially say......I told you so!!"  
  
"Whatever," Jennifer said as she leaned back on the bed.  
  
"Oh come on, just say it, say 'Stacy you're right," Stacy said.  
  
Jennifer raised her eyebrow at Stacy and just sat there for a moment, Stacy looked at her mouthing "I'm right" over and over. Jennifer sighed and said, "Okay fine Stacy you're...right."  
  
"That wasn't bad now was it....now my next prediction is that you and him will......" Stacy trailed off and smiled devilishly at Jennifer.  
  
"Oh no Stacy! Don't even think it, it will be a cold day in hell before I'd ever.....ewww!" Jennifer said as she got off the bed.  
  
Stacy laughed at Jennifer's facial expression, boy she was one touchy person when it came to Randy. Suddenly, Jennifer's phone beeped, signaling a missed call. Jennifer walked over to her phone and looked at the number; it was the same one that had been calling her for a couple of days now, looking back at Tuesday, Jennifer had a pretty good idea of who it was.  
  
"Who was it?", Stacy asked as she saw Jennifer's face as she looked at her phone. Jennifer shut the phone off and said, "Nobody important".  
  
"Well, we gotta get going. Is Michael already there?" Asked Stacy as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Yeah, he told me if I wanted to go tonight that I could just call him and he'd pick me up or send someone," said Jennifer.  
  
"Well, you're coming tonight; you're like the only person I can really talk to," Stacy said as she put her stuff into her bag.  
  
"Okay, let me get ready then," Jennifer said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Arena:  
  
Jennifer was watching Stacy practicing in the ring when two hands covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Said a voice.  
  
Jennifer smiled and said, "Gee, I dunno.... Give me a clue?"  
  
"Well, I'm the sexiest looking guy in the WWE..." said the voice.  
  
Jennifer smiled and said smartly, "Ohhh...... John Cena?"  
  
"Hey that's mean!", whined Randy in his normal voice. Jennifer laughed; "I'm playing Randy I knew it was you".  
  
"How do you know about Cena?" Asked Randy with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Did a little researching on the Internet, I know just about everyone here," Jennifer said.  
  
"I bet you were looking at my picture the most huh?" Said Randy with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ohhh yeah Randy, you rock my world," said Jennifer sarcastically as she headed to the backstage area.  
  
Randy followed her and said, "I know that's what girls usually say when-"  
  
"Shut up! I don't care to hear about your tales of the night," Jennifer cut him off.  
  
"Well, they're not all at night," Randy jokingly said. Jennifer glared at him. "Okay I'll stop," he laughed.  
  
"Thank you," said Jennifer said as she sat down on one of the trunks.  
  
"So how was your week?" asked Randy as he hopped on the trunk beside her.  
  
Jennifer shrugged, "It was all right."  
  
"Mine was great," said Randy sarcastically after a few moments of silence.  
  
"If I would've cared then I would've asked," Jennifer laughed.  
  
"You're mean," said Randy as he leaned over and ruffled her hair. Jennifer slapped his hand away and smoothed out her hair. "Hey I wasn't put on this earth to be nice to people," Jennifer said smartly.  
  
"So you were put here to be a bitch?" Randy asked.  
  
Jennifer glared at him before slapping him once again on the arm. Randy groaned in pain and a started to tickle her, Jennifer laughed hard as she leaned over to try to get away from Randy.  
  
Randy scooted closer to her and continued to tickle her in her side.  
  
"Awww that's soo sweet!"  
  
Jennifer and Randy looked up to see Stacy and Nidia standing there smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Jennifer pushed Randy off, almost knocking him over. "No, not really," said Jennifer as she watched Randy glare at Jennifer for pushing him.  
  
Stacy laughed, "You wanna come with us to get something to eat?"  
  
Jennifer got up and brushed herself off before answering, "Sure." Jennifer walked off with Stacy and Nidia, she turned around and said, "Bye Randy!"  
  
Randy waved before walking off in the other direction. "Why didn't you invite him to come?" asked Nidia.  
  
"Why would I?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"I think he likes you," said Nidia. Stacy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, right", said Jennifer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Okay there's chapter 5! My One Tree Hill is on so I had to cut this chapter short lol sorry! I'll write chapter 6 tomorrow or something...let me know what you think REVIEW PLEASE!!!!** 


	6. Just a Challenge?

**Baaaack! I'm so on a roll with this one lol! Thanks for the reviews it really makes my day better! Hope ya like this one**  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
During RAW:  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Stop complaining.....and hold still!"  
  
"I can't just hold still Jennifer."  
  
Stacy stood in the women's locker room while Jennifer was adjusting Stacy's...well her shirt; Stacy wanted the shirt a little higher so Jennifer had to raise it up a little.  
  
"Okay.....done," said Jennifer as she snapped off the thread. She turned Stacy around to face the mirror, "Better?" She asked.  
  
Stacy did a little twirl as she smiled, "Very, thanks a lot Jen!"  
  
"Yeah after messing up my shirt for you, you better be thankful!", Jennifer laughed as she put away her things.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
Jennifer and Stacy turned to see Amy (Lita) coming in the room, she was in her full ring attire ready to go. "Hey," replied Jennifer and Stacy.  
  
"That's a cute outfit Amy," Jennifer commented.  
  
"Thanks", Amy smiled as she looked over at Stacy, "We gotta get going"  
  
Stacy nodded as she stole a quick glance at the mirror and pulled Jennifer along with her as she followed Amy out the room. "You're coming with me," Stacy said.  
  
"I'm fine Stace I'll just chill out here," Jennifer insisted as she tried to pull away from Stacy; as hard as she tried to get into wrestling, it just wasn't appealing to her. Stacy shook her head and kept a grip on Jennifer's arm, "No I want you to see us, it's gonna be a good one," she insisted.  
  
Jennifer sighed as she led Stacy lead her along, Then she saw Randy getting a bottle of water out of the cooler, "Perfect excuse" she thought to herself as she stopped and turned to Stacy, "I'm gonna go talk to Randy," she said.  
  
Stacy looked at her, "Okay now I know you must hate watching this if you're gonna use Orton as an excuse not to watch." Jennifer laughed and shrugged, "Sorry Stace."  
  
Stacy shook her head and smiled, "Go ahead and talk to your man."  
  
"He's NOT my man!", Jennifer said unamused as she walked over to Randy. Stacy laughed as she continued down the hall.  
  
Jennifer came up behind Randy and poked him in the side, Randy jumped and screamed. Jennifer burst out laughing, "You-you sound like a.....a....GIRL!" she said as she bent over in laughter. Randy just starred bullets into her as he watched Jennifer wipe tears of laughter out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you can get your daily humor from me," Randy said flatly.  
  
Jennifer calmed down a few seconds later and looked at Randy who had an unamused expression on his face, "Aw...lighten up dude, you look like Paul" she said as she saw Randy try not to smile but couldn't help a small smile escape.  
  
"Any ways, is there a purpose for your visit?" Randy asked as he took a gulp out of his water.  
  
"No....not really, I was searching for an excuse to get out of watching a match and you were the first person I saw," Jennifer said.  
  
"Gee, I feel loved," Randy said sarcastically. "So did you catch my handsome face on television earlier?''  
  
"I saw your face but there wasn't anything remotely handsome about it," Jennifer said, she laughed when she saw the expression on Randy's face as she said that.  
  
"That was cruel," Randy said.  
  
Jennifer laughed, "Oh come on Randy! Someone's gotta say that or else your ego will get so big it floats its own website!" (A/N: Yall noticed where that quote came from lol)   
  
"And besides, why take my opinion to heart, it's not like you really care!"  
  
"Of course I care what your opinion is, your the hardest girl in the world to impress!" Randy said.  
  
"Whatever! You're making me sound like a cold-hearted bitch!" Jennifer said. Randy just starred at her. "Shut up!", Jennifer said as she pushed Randy before walking off. Randy laughed as he caught up with her and said, "Oh now look who needs to lighten up!" Jennifer ignored him and walked faster, Randy smiled and followed her pace. "Jennifer," he whined as he followed her around like a lost puppy, "I'm sorry!"  
  
Jennifer stopped and turned around to look at him, "Stop whining you sound like a little kid!"   
  
Randy smiled, "Hey it gets you to talk to me." Jennifer laughed as Paul walked up behind them. "Hey you two" he greeted.  
  
"Hey Paulie," Jennifer laughed, she knew he hated to be called that, Paul glared at her before laughing, "Any ways, Randy we gotta go over something." Randy sighed and said, "Okay, see ya later Jennifer."  
  
Jennifer smiled, "Bye guys." She turned to walk away when Randy grabbed her arm, "Um hey Jen?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah?" Jennifer asked.  
  
Randy sighed and let go of her arm, "Um, never mind, see ya." Randy turned around and caught up with Paul down the hall. Jennifer shrugged and walked off.  
  
"He was about to ask you out," a voice said behind Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer turned around to see Michael smiling at her, Jennifer rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, right."   
  
"Yes he was, the guy is smitten with you Jen," Michael said.  
  
"He acts the same way around me as he does to every other girl he comes across," Jennifer pointed out as she crossed her arms.  
  
"No believe me I'm around Randy a lot and from what I've seen, he acts a lot different towards you than he does other girls," Michael said.  
  
"Michael just because Randy and I are on good terms, doesn't mean his intentions have changed, he's just after me because I'm not as easy as all the other girls, I'm just a challenge to him that he can brag about later on." Jennifer turned around and walked away.  
  
Michael shook his head sadly;"there's just no use to it, Jennifer is as stubborn as they come" he said to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, yeah I know short chapter but this seemed like the ideal place to stop, I'm probably gonna continue RAW through the next chapter so I'll start working on it soon. I hope this chapter didn't totally disappoint but still leave a review and let me know what yall think! 


	7. Once a player, Always a player

Chapter 7:  
  
RAW Continued:  
  
Jennifer stood in front of a monitor as she watched Randy and the rest of Evolution beat up on Mick, Michael, and Chris.   
  
"Oh I see how it is, you won't watch my match but you'll surely watch Randy out there," Said Stacy as she walked up behind Jennifer. Jennifer turned around and said, "I'm watching Michael."  
  
Stacy let out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, sure Jen just admit it-you like Randy!" Jennifer watched the show go off the air and turned back around to face Stacy, "No, I don't."  
  
"Jennifer the guy is like a love sick puppy, the way he stares at you when you walk by, how he's always trying to impress you," Stacy said.  
  
"It's nothing but an act to get me to do the deed with him," Jennifer said as she walked off.  
  
Stacy sighed and followed her, "Why do you assume that about him? I know he's been through some girls but if that's really all he wanted then he wouldn't be spending so much time on you when you even said yourself he could get a quick fuck easily," Stacy pointed out.  
  
Jennifer turned around and looked at Stacy, "Why is everyone trying to fix me up with Randy? He's an arrogant selfish jerk that cares about no one but himself, I don't need to go out with someone who if a pretty girl walks by, I have to worry about him keeping his hands to himself! I don't need the stress from all that, nor do I have the time to baby-sit an immature loser!" she said loudly as she stomped off in a huff.  
  
Stacy sighed sadly as she watched Jennifer walk off, she turned around and was startled when she saw Randy come from the corner, from the look on his face, Stacy could tell he heard the whole conversation. "Randy I'm-" Stacy started but was cut off by Randy.  
  
"No, it's okay...really; I'm glad I heard her say that, at least now I know not to get my hopes up again," Randy sighed as he walked off.  
  
Stacy watched sadly as Randy walked away, looking depressed. Why can't Jennifer see what she sees in Randy? He's a great guy, yeah he's somewhat of a player, but only when he's single. Last time she saw him with a girlfriend, he never so much as looked at another girl. Stacy sighed and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 Hours later:  
  
Jennifer looked out the car window and sighed, after the show her, Paul, Stephanie, and Michael all went out to eat. They were now on their way back to the hotel.  
  
"You've been quiet all night, what's up?" Michael asked as he looked over at Jennifer.  
  
"Nothing," Jennifer said softly. Truth was, she was thinking about her conversation with Stacy earlier that night. She felt bad about talking about Randy like that, she didn't think he was a loser but she was so pissed about everyone trying to tell her to date him that she just snapped. He wasn't a bad guy actually, but they could never date, she just wasn't feeling him like that.  
  
"Well, 'Nothing" when you say it means you're thinking about something, you just don't wanna share it, come on and tell me what's wrong," Michael encouraged.  
  
"Its just-I don't know, Stacy was talking about Randy earlier and was saying that he likes me and implying that I like him and I was so tired of everyone saying that so I just-" Jennifer trailed off and sighed.  
  
"Said some stuff about Randy and now you feel bad?" Michael finished for her.  
  
Jennifer looked over at Michael and said, "How did you know?" she asked.  
  
Michael took a deep breath, "When you went to the bathroom at dinner, Paul said that Randy told him that he overheard what you said to Stacy and he was really torn up about it"  
  
Jennifer eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh my God! He heard everything?" Michael nodded.  
  
Now Jennifer felt ten times more worst as she did before, how was she gonna fix this?  
  
Jennifer put her hand over her face and sighed, "Shoot, I didn't want him to hear that, I feel like a total bitch now." "What am I gonna go?"  
  
"I would suggest you talk to him Jen, the stuff you said probably really hurt him, especially considering that he truly likes you and I was right in my prediction that he WAS going to ask you out earlier and he was planning on actually going through with it after the show." Michael said as he looked over at Jennifer. He could tell that she felt really bad about what she said.  
  
"I didn't mean half the stuff I said," Jennifer sighed.  
  
"But you did say it, Jennifer even a guy like Randy doesn't deserve to be put down like that, he may look and act confident, but he's just as sensitive as the next guy." Michael said.  
  
Jennifer nodded sadly, "I'll talk to him when we get back,"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Hotel:  
  
Jennifer stood in front of Randy's door and debated on knocking or not, she had been standing there for 2 minutes already. Jennifer sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Just knock and say you're sorry" she said to herself and lifted her hand to knock on the door, she snatched it down before she did and scratched her head. She took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door.  
  
There was a rumbling inside and the sound of giggles and then a crash and someone cursing loudly. Jennifer raised her eyebrow and waited patiently. The door opened to reveal a half dressed Randy, his shirt completely off.  
  
"Yes?" Randy asked as he looked at Jennifer. What did she want now? She already shot him down, did she want to rub it in too?  
  
Jennifer was about to speak when there was a voice coming from inside the room, "Randy.....Come on!"  
  
Jennifer looked past Randy and saw a brown-haired girl laying on the bed, with her shirt off and her pants unbuttoned.   
  
"Oh, Um well I see you're busy, I'll leave now," Jennifer said as she turned to leave. Randy starred at her as she walked off, he was about to go after her when he stopped himself, "Remember, she shot you down Orton" he said to himself as he sighed and shut the door.  
  
Jennifer sighed as she walked toward her room, "And to think I felt bad about what I said? Ha! He probably doesn't even remember what I said, should've known; once a player, always a player!", Jennifer said hotly as she walked into her room and slammed the door shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Well now, interesting ending there lol Is there any hope for these two? I probably won't update until next week, unless Randy is working house shows then I'll do a chapter with them at one of those but if not I'll update around Tuesday. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!** 


	8. House Show

**All righty since everyone really seems to like this story, I decided to work extra hard and give you guys another chapter, I may do another chapter before RAW but I'm not sure yet. Any ways, I hope you guys like this one...oh yeah I know Shawn isn't on the card this weekend but it's my story darn it and he's gonna be on the card! lol**  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Saturday at the House show:  
  
"Come on Jennifer, were already late!" Michael said as he hurriedly got out of the car and grabbed his bags from the trunk. Jennifer slowly got out of the car; she was dreading going back and possibly seeing.....Him. She sighed and adjusted her sunglasses on top of her head. "Coming" she said as she followed Michael into the building.  
  
When they got inside, Michael turned to Jennifer and said, "I know you and Randy have some problems right now but please try to restrain yourself, I don't need Vince yelling at me for letting you cuss out his employees", he said firmly.  
  
Jennifer nodded and said, "I don't plan to believe me, I don't even wanna see his face right now". Michael nodded and headed into the men's locker room.  
  
As Jennifer was walking down the hall, she caught a glimpse of Stacy talking to Nidia and Nora (Molly); she walked over to the girls and said, "Hey guys...um Stace can I talk to you for a minute?" Stacy nodded and followed Jennifer down the hall.  
  
Jennifer stopped and turned around, "Look Stacy, You're like the only friend I have here right now- and Monday I was- I took my anger out on you, and I'm sorry", she said sincerely.  
  
Stacy smiled and said, "No I'm the one that should be sorry, I should've just backed off instead of trying to play matchmaker with you and Randy".   
  
"Friends?" Asked Jennifer. Stacy smiled and nodded and the two hugged briefly. "So you seem a little.... Distracted today, what's up?" Asked Stacy.  
  
Jennifer then proceeded to tell Stacy about what happened of Monday, when she was done Stacy gasped and said, "Yeah after you walked off, Randy was behind me and said that he overheard us talking, I was going to find you and tell you but You had already left", Stacy said.   
  
"Yeah, now I'm trying to keep away from him as much as possible", Jennifer said bitterly.  
  
"Well I know you don't wanna hear it, but he DID seem really upset about what you said, I just don't understand why he would go and screw some girl the same night", said Stacy.  
  
"Because as I TRIED to tell everyone, he's only after one thing, and when he can't get it from one girl, he goes to another", Jennifer said. Stacy stayed quiet and nodded, she was actually starting to agree with Jennifer, she really did think that Randy liked Jennifer but after what happened on Monday night, she wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Randy was working out in the gym when there all of a sudden someone was standing over him. Randy put the weights down and looked up to see Michael standing there.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Randy asked as he took a gulp out of his water bottle.  
  
Michael sighed and went right to the point, "Look Randy, I know you're a good kid and all but what happened on Monday night?"  
  
Randy sighed and put his water down, he knew that Michael would come up and say something like this, he just wasn't prepared on what to say. Truth is, he doesn't even know what the hell happened that night. One moment he was standing there listening to Jennifer basically say that he was the lowest human on the earth and then the next thing he knew, he had some girl on his bed.  
  
"I don't know Michael, I mean when I overheard what Jennifer said, It just-it didn't- I mean I felt-"   
  
"You were hurt" Michael finished for him.  
  
Randy nodded, "Yeah I mean I thought we were getting along really well but I guess she didn't think so, and then afterwards I went to a bar with Dave and there was this girl there...she-she made me feel-"  
  
"Wanted?" Michael offered.  
  
"Yeah, so I took her back and we were making out and then Jennifer was at the door and before I had a chance to say something, she just-left", Randy said as he put his head in his hands. "I never slept with her, after Jennifer left...I just couldn't".  
  
Michael sighed and sat down beside Randy, "Look let me give you some advice, Jennifer-well she's different from a lot of girls, she's a very hard person to understand. I know that you like her and I'm sure she might have some feelings for you or else she wouldn't be so emotional about you, but if you're really into her, you can't let her push you away, she's gonna try her hardest to get you to crack but you can't, show her that you really care for her". Michael patted him on the back and walked off, leaving Randy to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer was setting in catering with Stacy and Nidia when her cell rang. Jennifer picked it up without looking at who it was. "Hello?" She asked as she sat her soda down.  
  
"Hey Jenny"  
  
Jennifer's eyes widened, she knew that voice all too well. Jennifer stood up and walked into the hallway and made sure no one was around before answering, "What do you want?" She asked firmly.  
  
"I want to talk to you, I miss you".  
  
"Well I'm tired of talking, there's nothing for us to discuss", Jennifer said.  
  
"Jenny, don't be like that, just listen to what I have to say".  
  
"I've listened to your sorry excuses long enough! Why can't you just take a hint and leave me alone!" Jennifer said loudly.  
  
"I can't just leave you alone Jenny, I love you damnit!"  
  
"I told you I need time to think", Jennifer said.  
  
"How much longer do you need? I need you with me".  
  
"Look, I'm not about to discuss this over the phone; I'll talk to you when I get back home", Jennifer said, sighing as she gave into him.  
  
"Fine, I'll see you soon, I love you".  
  
"I-I love you too", Jennifer whispered before hanging up, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair before going back in catering.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Who was Jennifer talking to? Is Randy going to talk to Jennifer? Is Jennifer going to talk to Randy? Well all shall be revealed soon! Let me know if you want another chapter before Tuesday so that means you gotta Review!!!!!** 


	9. Secrets Revealed

**I just wanted to say Happy Easter to everyone!!!**  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
After the House show:  
  
Jennifer looked around as she walked down the hall to meet Michael, she had avoided Randy all day and was looking forward to leaving the arena so she could get some sleep.  
  
"Hey Jen-Wait up!" yelled Stacy as she quickly caught up with Jennifer, "Where you going?" she asked.  
  
"Back to the hotel," answered Jennifer as she headed outside.  
  
"You're not going out?" Stacy asked.  
  
"And risk seeing HIM? I'll pass thanks," said Jennifer. As the two were walking, Jennifer saw her uncle waiting by the car, only he wasn't alone. There were four other people over there as well, Jennifer squinted her eyes to try to see who it was but it was too dark to see clearly.  
  
"Who's over there?" asked Stacy as she tried to see as well.  
  
"I have no clue," replied Jennifer. As the girls got closer, Jennifer saw Paul, Stephanie, and Ric over there but couldn't tell who the other person was. Michael saw Jennifer approach and said, "Hey Jenn, look who we have with us."  
  
Jennifer and Stacy walked up, Jennifer's eyes widened as Randy turned around to meet her gaze. Jennifer starred hard at her Uncle before saying, "What's going on?"  
  
"Well, we decided to all go out for dinner, you and Stacy with us?" asked Michael.  
  
"Actually-um Stacy here wanted me to go out with her and I already said yes so I better just go with her!", Jennifer said quickly as she went to pull Stacy away. There was no chance in hell that she would set at the same table as Randy, as Jennifer went to pull Stacy, she wouldn't budge.  
  
"Aww, come on Jennifer! We can go out some other time, we'll come with you guys!" Stacy said excitedly as she pushed Jennifer foward.She gave Stacy an evil look as she turned around.  
  
"Great! Now why don't we use less cars and do this-Paul, Michael, Ric, Stacy and me will ride in Michael's car and Randy and Jennifer will ride in Randy's car!" Stephanie said.  
  
Jennifer's mouth dropped, "NO! Um how about Stacy ride with Randy and I'll go-"  
  
"Nonsense Jennifer! It's settled then...let's go!" Paul said loudly as everyone went into their vehicles. Jennifer just stood there with her arms crossed, "They planned this, all five of them just wait till we get back!" she said to herself as she followed Randy to his car.  
  
Jennifer got into the car and slammed the door shut, she turned towards the window and watched as the others pulled out, she saw Stacy in the passengers side, she shrugged and winked before smiling. Jennifer rolled her eyes as Randy got into the car and started it up.  
  
They were in the car for a good 20 minutes, neither had spoken. Jennifer locked her gaze out the window and Randy was concentrating on driving. Jennifer had a memory of a few weeks ago when she had given Randy a ride, Randy looked over at Jennifer and sighed before breaking the ice, "Jennifer look I should explain about Monday night-"  
  
"I don't wanna hear it," Jennifer said bitterly.   
  
Randy sighed in frustration, "Jennifer just hear me out!" he said firmly.  
  
Jennifer looked sharply over at him, "Hear you what Randy? There's nothing to explain, I don't care to hear about your wild night with some slut, save it for someone who cares!" she said loudly.  
  
"You're acting like this whole thing is my fault! Who was the one that started talking about me behind my back first? huh?" Randy said just as loud.  
  
"That's different, okay! And why do you care about what the heck I said anyway? Sure seemed to me like you weren't bothered by it at all when I came to your room!" Jennifer yelled.  
  
"It did bother me Jennifer! Damnit I try so fucking hard to please you and to make you like me and it's not enough for you!" Randy yelled.  
  
"Oh please Randy...and sleeping with some random girl sends a message that you ''like'' me?" Jennifer yelled.  
  
Randy quickly pulled over into a fast food parking lot and cut off the engine."I didn't fucking sleep with her, all we did was make out! I was going to sleep with her but then you came and I couldn't!" Randy screamed.  
  
"Yeah right Randy...cut the bull!" Jennifer said as she looked back out the window.  
  
"Goddamnit Jennifer... what do I have to do to show you that I care about you? What do I have to say? HUH? Please-just tell me- how I can be good enough for you?!" Randy yelled.  
  
"I don't want you to do anything Randy! There's nothing nor will there EVER be ANYTHING between us, so back the heck off and leave me alone!" Jennifer screamed as she got out of the car and slammed it shut. Randy watched her get out before letting out a scream of frustration.   
  
Jennifer walked over to the curb and took out her cell phone and dialed her Uncle's cell. "Jennifer where the hell are you two?" Michael demanded as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Michael you better come and get me NOW! I don't know who's little idea it was to put me and Randy together but I swear to God if someone doesn't come get me I'm gonna strangle the life out of a certain wrestler!" Jennifer said loudly.  
  
"Whoa whoa-What happened?" Michael asked.  
  
"Just come get me-I'm at a Burger King parking lot near a Applebees, just off the exit," Jennifer said.  
  
Michael sighed over the phone, "I'll be there in 10 minutes." Jennifer hung up the phone and rubbed her temples, tears of anger were welling up in her eyes, she just wanted to go home; she was tired of all this drama.  
  
Randy finally got out of the car and slowly walked over to Jennifer, he saw her setting on the curb, her head in her hands. Randy kneeled in front of her and said softly, "Jennifer?"  
  
Jennifer looked up sharply before standing up and walking away, Randy sighed and went after her. "Jennifer, don't run away, please talk to me," Randy said.  
  
Jennifer turned around, "What part of leave me alone do you not understand Randy? Why can't you just listen for once in your life!" she said loudly.  
  
"I can't leave you alone Jennifer, I need you!" Randy said as he grabbed her and turned her around.  
  
Jennifer closed her eyes and remembered those last words from the phone conversation from earlier that day, tears of frustration ran down her cheeks." Randy-please just leave me alone" she whispered.  
  
Randy wiped the tears from her eyes, "Why do you want me to leave you alone? I'm offering you everything I have, everything I am, I've never been this open with my feelings for anyone, and you're just turning me away without so much as a look back," he said hurtly.  
  
Jennifer grabbed his hand and took it away from her face, "Randy-I-I can't take what you have to offer me."  
  
"Why?" Randy asked softly.  
  
Jennifer sighed as she saw Michael pull into the parking lot, "Because-I--I'm already in love with someone else" she whispered softly as she walked away and went into Michael's car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Easter Sunday:  
  
"Why didn't you fucking tell me you have a boyfriend?" Stacy said as she stood in front of Jennifer, who was laying down on the bed.  
  
"You never asked," Jennifer said smartly as she put a pillow over her head.  
  
Stacy sighed and snatched the pillow off of Jennifer's head, "Jennifer can you please cut the sarcasm?"  
  
Jennifer sat up and crossed her legs, "Just ask about Randy Stace, I know that's the only reason why you're here."  
  
Stacy put her hands on her hips and said, "Jennifer you're my friend, I care about you; I just don't understand you at all I mean if you didn't want to be set up with Randy, why didn't you just tell everyone you already had a boyfriend?"  
  
Jennifer sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Were-I mean were kinda on the down low right now and I had no clue that Randy was going to tell me he liked me."  
  
Stacy looked at Jennifer, "Jennifer, you knew that Randy liked you! So don't set there and act all stupid as if you didn't know, and in fact, I think you like him too."  
  
Jennifer stood up and said firmly, "How are you gonna stand there and tell ME who I like or don't? Let me spell this out so maybe someone will understand; I-DON'T-LIKE-RANDY-ORTON!! I'm happily in love with my boyfriend!".  
  
Stacy started to get mad as she said, "You know it's funny how you show that you're in love with him, You don't even tell you're family about him, and you don't tell your friends, To my knowledge people that are in love usually tell the whole world! So I don't know who you're trying to fool but you're not fooling me Jennifer!"  
  
Just as Jennifer was about to speak, there was a knock on the door. Jennifer looked at Stacy before going to answer the door, when she opened it room service was standing there.  
  
"Yes?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"Um, sorry for interrupting ma'am but I have something that someone asked me to deliver to you," said the guy.  
  
Jennifer looked confused as the guy held out a medium sized light brown stuffed bunny with a pink bow tied around it's neck, the bunny was in a basket with all sorts of candy in it and in the back there was flowers. "Um, who are these from?" she asked as she took the basket.  
  
"A young man that stays on the 6th floor, Happy Easter," answered the guy as he tipped his hat and walked off.  
  
Jennifer closed the door and went over to the bed and sat down, Stacy sat down beside her and took out a small card and read it to herself. Stacy shook her head sadly and said, "Ya know, you say he's an immature loser and an asshole but I don't think an immature loser would do this for you, especially after you hurt him so badly."   
  
Stacy looked at Jennifer and tossed the card in Jennifer's lap before walking towards the door, she opened the door and turned around, "You can claim that your boyfriend loves you and you love him, but what would he do this for you?" she asked softly before closing the door.  
  
Jennifer watched Stacy leave and sighed, she picked up the card and read it to herself:  
  
Jennifer,   
  
You told me to leave you alone, but I can't just walk away without letting you know my feelings. I know I may not have the best reputation and I may not be the 'Perfect' boyfriend, but I do know this; I've never felt this way about anyone before. You can call me names and push me away as much as you want, but my feelings for you won't change, I just hope you can feel the same way too one day.  
  
-Randy  
  
Jennifer closed her eyes and started to cry, she knew that she couldn't leave, not now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Awwww that's sweet! What will happen next with these two? Will they EVER get together? Find out next chapter! Remember to Review!!!!!** 


	10. Setting things straight again

**Thanks for the reviews as always, I have some news for you guys though, I won't be updating the story until sometime at the end of next week, I'm on my spring break now and I'm leaving to go to Orlando on Wednesday for a Chorus Competition and won't be back until Monday, so I decided to give you guys one more chapter before I leave so I hope you like it and wish me luck on my competition!!!!**  
  
Oh, btw Rini thanks for the heads up, my friend actually told me about his name but I was already writing chapter 5 and I'm just too lazy to go and change his name lol but thanks for looking out:)  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
RAW, Chicago  
  
"I can't go, I'm just gonna stay here."  
  
"Jennifer stop being a procrastinator."  
  
"I'm not, I'm just gonna go back to sleep."  
  
"Jennifer Marie; You're going...NOW!" Michael said firmly as he pulled Jennifer off the bed.  
  
The two had been bickering for the past 20 minutes on whether Jennifer should go to the arena or not, Michael stood firm on his decision and Jennifer groaned and stood up, she knew once he made up his mind, there's no changing it. She pulled back her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her purse as the two headed out.  
  
Once they were at the arena, Michael stepped out of the car and looked at Jennifer, who sat there nervously looking straight ahead. Michael smiled sympathetically and tapped her on the shoulder, "Time to get out," he said.  
  
Jennifer turned toward her uncle and looked at him sadly, "I can't do this Michael," she sighed.  
  
Michael sighed and sat down on the car seat, "Jen, you can't avoid him forever; he deserves an explanation."  
  
Jennifer nodded and said, "I know but...I'm so nervous, I totally screwed up."  
  
"Hey, no one's perfect, not even you...I know you guys can work it out to the point where you're at least friends," Michael said.  
  
"Don't bet on it," Jennifer said as she sighed deeply.  
  
"Ready?" Michael asked.  
  
Jennifer nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be." Jennifer opened the car door and slowly got out, Michael got his stuff out of the trunk, he wrapped his arm around Jennifer's shoulder as the two headed inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael and Jennifer headed down the hall and stopped in front of the men's locker room, "Remember be open," Michael said as he hugged Jennifer and stepped in the room.  
  
Jennifer took a breath and walked down the hall, as she was walking down the hall, she saw Stacy at the vending machine, she looked up and shook her head before walking off. Jennifer watched sadly as Stacy walked away, "Great, everyone's pissed at me," she said to no one in particular as she headed down the hall.  
  
Jennifer was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice the person coming out of a room until she walked into him. Jennifer looked up and said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
Paul looked down and gave a small smile, "It's okay Jennifer, so what's up?".  
  
Jennifer shrugged and said, "Nothing."  
  
Paul looked at Jennifer, "He's in the gym just down the hall."  
  
Jennifer looked confused as she said, "How did you-"  
  
"Hey, I'm not completely clueless, now go and work out whatever's on you mind," Paul said as he walked off. Jennifer watched him leave and looked towards the gym, "You can do this", Jennifer told herself over and over as she headed down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer opened the door slowly as she took a peak inside, she saw a few wrestlers working out, she scanned the room and saw Randy over in the corner lifting weights, his back turned to her. Jennifer closed the door and leaned against the wall, "I can't do this" she said outloud.  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
Jennifer turned around and saw Stacy behind her with a stern expression on her face. Stacy walked up to the door and looked through the window, then she looked at Jennifer and said softly, "He's totally unfocused right now, I've never seen him like this."  
  
Jennifer sighed and stood beside Stacy as she pointed at the window, She bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck, "Is he really?"  
  
Stacy nodded and opened the door and looked at Jennifer, "Now or never" was all she said before pushing Jennifer into the room and shutting the door. Jennifer looked around and noticed that no one saw her come in, she gulped and slowly walked towards Randy.  
  
The closer she got, the more nervous she became; before she knew it, she was standing right behind Randy, who didn't notice her presence and was still lifting weights.  
  
Jennifer took a deep breath and lifted her hand, which was shaking, and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. She took a step back and saw as Randy put down the weights and turned around with a pissed off expression at whoever interrupted his workout. When he saw Jennifer standing there instead, his gazed softened.  
  
Jennifer gave a small smiled and said, "Hi."  
  
Randy didn't respond, he just looked at her with a blank expression on his face. Jennifer looked down and said softly, "Um-Can we-talk?"  
  
Randy looked at her for a moment before nodding and standing up. Jennifer followed Randy as they headed into a separate room inside the gym. When they got into the room, Randy shut the door and turned to her. Jennifer licked her lips and started to speak, she had planned what she was going to say earlier, but when she saw him, the words faded away so now she didn't know what words to use.  
  
Randy crossed his arms and said, "Are you gonna talk or what?"  
  
Jennifer exhaled before speaking, "Look, I owe you an explanation-"  
  
"Damn right you do, that's the least you owe me," Randy said.  
  
Jennifer looked away and tried to organize her words, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I had a boyfriend and that I-"  
  
"Lead me on?" Randy finished coldly.  
  
Jennifer looked at Randy, "I didn't lead you on Randy," she said.  
  
"Tell me, do you always try to be a tease to other guys or do you only act that way to get attention?", Randy asked bitterly.  
  
Jennifer sighed in frustration and said, "Look I came here to say sorry, I don't wanna have another argument with you!"  
  
"I don't want a fucking apology Jennifer, I want to know why" Randy said loudly as he sat down on a chair.  
  
"Why what?" asked Jennifer as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me you had a boyfriend before I made a fool out of myself," Randy asked as he put his head in his hands.  
  
Jennifer looked down as he said that, she felt even worse now, why didn't she tell him?   
  
Randy looked up at Jennifer, "You must think I'm the most stupid guy in the world huh? Putting myself out like that."  
  
Jennifer looked at him and said, "I don't think you're stupid Randy, I'm the one that was stupid for not telling you. At least you were honest with your feelings."  
  
Randy let out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, Now I know never to do that again."  
  
"Randy I'm-"  
  
Randy held up his hand, "Please-don't Jennifer. Look this was a bad idea, I'm gonna just leave." He stood up to leave but Jennifer got up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Randy please-" she started to say.  
  
"Jennifer stop! I already feel stupid for being open with my feelings, don't rub in it by feeling sorry for me," Randy said loudly.  
  
Randy left the room, slamming the door. Jennifer slid down to the chair and started to cry. Why was she feeling so strongly on this situation?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Randy walked out of the gym in a huff, he started down the hall but was stopped by Stacy.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked.  
  
Randy just looked at her and said, "What do you think? I'm so fucking tired of her bullshit!"  
  
"Did you give her a chance to explain herself?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Explain what Stacy?" Randy yelled as he threw a water bottle at the wall.  
  
"Look I know she was wrong in not telling you about her boyfriend but I can tell by the way she was acting today that she really feels bad," Stacy tried to convince him.  
  
"Feel Bad? Stacy she felt sorry for me! I don't have time for this, and I don't need your or especially her sympathy!" Randy said as he walked away.  
  
"Don't have fucking time? Randy the main reason why you're so pissed is because you can't have her the way you want!" Stacy yelled after him.  
  
Randy turned around and looked at Stacy as she continued, "Look I know you care about her but you gotta respect the fact that she does have a boyfriend! All she wanted was to be your friend, is that so hard?" Stacy said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During RAW:  
  
Jennifer sat down and watched the monitor as she saw Randy in the ring. She hadn't seen him at all since their conversation earlier that day.   
  
Stacy came in and saw Jennifer stare at the TV, she had a sad expression on her face as she watched Randy. "I'm sorry things didn't go the way you planned," Stacy said as she sat down beside Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer turned to her and weakly smiled, "It's okay, maybe were just meant to hate each other," she said.  
  
"Jennifer, are you sure you don't feel something for him?" Stacy asked.  
  
Jennifer looked down and shrugged, "I honestly don't know--you were right with what you said yesterday, Danny wouldn't ever do what Randy did for me."  
  
Stacy bit her lip and asked, "What's the deal with you and Danny?"  
  
Jennifer sighed and turned to face Stacy, "Well, we've been dating for 3 years, and at first things were great, I mean he was the sweetest guy any girl could ask for, then the longer we went out, we started to have problems and when my mother died recently, he wasn't there for me, the time when I needed him the most and he wasn't there at all. So I guess that was the last straw for me, I had taken his bull long enough so I left and told him I needed to rethink our relationship and that's where I am right now."  
  
"Have you come to a conclusion?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I don't know right now, I'm at a crossroad now. I mean Danny is someone that I know, I mean he's something I'm familiar with and Randy -- well he's the direction that is totally unfamiliar with me, ya know?", Jennifer said.  
  
"And you are used to taking the most familiar route." Stacy finished.  
  
Jennifer nodded, "Yeah, All my life has been so straight forward and right now, I have a choice to take a risk into the unknown, I mean Randy is so unpredictable, you just-can't figure him out."  
  
Stacy nodded in understanding, "Well you know what choice to make then,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer waited by the arena doors an hour after RAW ended, she was waiting for Michael. She sighed and picked at her nails when someone said, "Hey."  
  
Jennifer turned to see Randy standing there with his bags on his shoulder, she looked at him and said, "Hey."  
  
Randy walked up in front of her and said, "Um-Michael said that he was gonna be here for a little while longer and I told him that I would give you a ride if you didn't want to wait."  
  
Jennifer looked at him for a moment before saying, "Okay, I'll go with you".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two sat in the car as Randy pulled out of the parking lot, Jennifer sighed and laughed softly.   
  
Randy looked over at her and said, "What's so funny?"  
  
Jennifer looked at him and said, "Everytime were in a car together, something big happens."  
  
Randy smiled as he looked at the road, "Yeah, our best conversations are in a car."  
  
Jennifer smiled, "Yeah, so you wanna talk?"  
  
Randy nodded and said, "Sure why not? Look I'm sorry for being an ass earlier, I guess just seeing you again brought back memories of the other night."  
  
"Don't apologize Randy, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through in the past couple of days, I was being very selfish." Jennifer said.  
  
"I was being selfish too, I mean I'm used to having girls flock at me and you're the first girl that I've really liked and you didn't return those feelings, I guess I was mad that I didn't get my way," Randy said.  
  
"Randy, I do like you-but as a friend ya know?" Jennifer said.  
  
Randy sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess I'll just have to deal with just being friends."  
  
Jennifer smiled and said, "By the way, thanks for the Easter present, it was really sweet of you."  
  
"Ya you better feel special because I never do that," Randy said. Jennifer laughed and leaned back on the seat, things were looking up already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tuesday in Texas:  
  
Jennifer took a deep breath as she knocked on the door, she waited patiently and nervously fiddled with the hem of her shirt.  
  
The door opened to reveal a tall guy with spiked-blond hair and green eyes, he looked down at Jennifer and smiled, "Hey Jenny, come on in."  
  
Jennifer sighed and stepped into the house she had been in thousands of times in the past three years, she looked around and noticed that it still looked the same as the day she left it. The guy led her into the living room, which was darkened by the blinds that were down.  
  
Jennifer sat down and turned to the guy, "Let's get this over with Danny."  
  
Danny looked over at her and took her hands into his, "I've missed you so much baby, I haven't slept at all without thinking of you."  
  
"Danny," Jennifer said as she interrupted him, "we both know that were at the end of the rope here, I can't keep on like this. I need someone who's gonna be there for me."  
  
Danny stood up and paced in front of her, Jennifer grew nervous and hoped that he wasn't gonna do what she thought. "Jennifer I've been there for you, how can you claim that I've never been there over one little incident where I had no control over," Danny reasoned.  
  
Jennifer stood up angrily and said, "A little incident? Danny my mother died! Okay! I needed you with me and where were you? In frickin New York doing God knows what!"  
  
Danny stood in front of her said said calmly, "Jennifer I had to go! It was my job! I tried to get off but it was very important that I went!"  
  
Jennifer crossed her arms, "More important than me?"  
  
"Baby you know that's not true! I love you; you're the most important thing in my life!" Danny said.  
  
"Danny I'm tired of this! All of you're excuses, your lies--I'm sick of it! I've wasted the past two years trying to make this relationship work but face it, it was over after a year! The past two have been nothing but us fighting and you-"  
  
"Don't you dare say it! I told you I wouldn't ever do that again!" Danny said.  
  
"Danny you've been saying that since the first time you did it!" Jennifer yelled.  
  
"It's your fault you know? If you would just fucking listen to me and do what I said then I wouldn't fucking have to be that way would I?" Danny said, getting louder with everyword.  
  
"I'm not going to be a doormat for you anymore Danny, Were over! For Good!", Jennifer yelled before walking quickly to the door.  
  
Danny had fire in his eyes as he watched Jennifer getting ready to leave, he quickly ran to the door and slammed it shut just as Jennifer opened it to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night:  
  
Jennifer was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" she yelled.  
  
The door opened and Jennifer walked out of the bathroom to see who it was, Rebecca was standing in the room with a medium sized box in her hands. Jennifer walked over to Rebecca and took the box from her and said, "What's this?"  
  
Rebecca replied, "Um the movers came and dropped it off here, they said it was your mother's personal items."  
  
Jennifer nodded and sat down on the bed and stared at the box. "So how was your visit to Danny's?" asked Rebecca.  
  
Jennifer shrugged and said, "It was fine, we worked out everything."  
  
Rebecca looked confused as she said, "You guys back together?"  
  
Jennifer nodded. "But I thought you were going to end it?" Rebecca said.  
  
"We decided to give it another try," Jennifer shortly replied. Rebecca shrugged and said, "Well that's good, I'll leave you alone now, Good night," she shut the door.  
  
Jennifer starred at the box for a few minutes before finally opening it, she sat crossed legged on the bed as she carefully took out the items. First she took out a jewelry box, she opened it and it had all of her mom's jewelry.   
  
She closed the box and put it beside her and took out several pictures, the first one was the last picture of her and her Mom that was taken just two days before she died. Jennifer felt tears come to her eyes and she looked at the next picture, it was one of her Mom alone, she was standing in front of a pier that was overlooking the ocean, Jennifer remembered that it was taken when they were on vacation in Myrtle Beach the summer before.  
  
She continued to look through various pictures of her Mom from when she was little to the pictures of herself. The last picture made tears stream down her face, it was a family picture of her Mom, dad, and herself when she was just five. It was the only family picture of them because shortly after she had turned six, her father was killed in a car accident. Jennifer wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked into the box, she grabbed a book from the box and noticed that a pile of letters fell out of the book.   
  
Curious, Jennifer picked up the pile and untied the pink ribbon that held it together. She took the first letter on the pile and opened it, she looked at the hand writing and noticed that it wasn't her mothers, she started to read it and all of a sudden, Jennifer let out a loud cry and placed her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face.She dropped the letter like it was infected and she shoved the letter and the box off the bed. She sat on the bed in shock as she looked at the discarded items on the floor, Her mother would never do that....right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Omg....what is she upset over? What happened? And what went on between her and Danny? Well, find out in the coming chapters! I'll catch yall next week!!!! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!*** 


	11. Worried

**Hey hey hey.....I'm back!!!!!!! Did ya miss me? lol Thank you for your reviews as always:) So here's chapter 11, hope you like!!!***  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Sunday at Backlash  
  
Jennifer opened the door to the women's locker room and found Stacy going through her bag. She looked up when she heard the door and saw Jennifer standing there looking like something was bothering her, concerned, Stacy walked over to Jennifer and gave her a hug and led them over to the bench.  
  
"Hey girl, what's up?", Stacy asked as the two sat down.  
  
Jennifer searched through her purse and pulled out a letter and handed it to Stacy. "It's all here", was all Jennifer said before placing her head in her hands.  
  
Stacy looked confused as she started to read the letter, when she was done she gasped loudly and looked over at Jennifer, who had tears in her eyes. "Oh my god Jennifer, This is-wow", Stacy said.  
  
Jennifer nodded and placed the letter back into her purse, "I found it in my mother's journals Tuesday night", she said quietly.  
  
Stacy looked on with sympathy and said, "So-what are you gonna do now?"  
  
Jennifer shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, this is all so surreal; I mean damn Stacy, this is my mother were talking about. She's the sweetest person in the world, she isn't capable of doing something like this, it's not-" Jennifer sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
Stacy wrapped her arm around Jennifer's shoulder and said, " I'm sorry hun".  
  
"You don't understand Stace-when my mom died-I died too. I didn't know how I was supposed to go on with life without her; she was always there for me being the best mother a daughter could ask for. Now its like-Was is all a lie? Did-did she even love me to begin with?", Jennifer said before breaking down into tears.  
  
Stacy hugged Jennifer as she cried she felt so bad for Jennifer; no daughter should ever have to go through this. "I'm sure she loved you Jen-you were a part of her", Stacy said.  
  
Jennifer sat up and wiped her tears, "Oh my god Stacy--what am I gonna tell Michael? What am I gonna tell my family?"  
  
Stacy was lost for words, "I--I don't know Jen...you gotta tell them, they deserve to know".  
  
Jennifer stood up and paced in front of Stacy, "I--I can't Stacy, they already went through enough, I can't".  
  
Stacy stood up, "Jennifer--You have to tell your family-especially Michael-it was his brother".  
  
"Exactly the reason why I can't tell him--He and my mom weren't exactly friendly to begin with". Jennifer said.  
  
Stacy was about to speak when she noticed a piece of paper on the floor; she picked it up and discovered it was an envelope. She read the address and said, "Hey Jennifer--whose address is this?"  
  
Jennifer walked over and took the paper from Stacy, she read the envelope and looked up at Stacy, "It's--his".  
  
Stacy looked over Jennifer's shoulder and gasped, "Jennifer you can't--"  
  
Jennifer interrupted, "I have to Stacy, I have to get answers and this is the only way how".  
  
"No Jennifer--You don't know him, you can't go alone", Stacy tried to reason.  
  
"Come with me then. On Tuesday", Jennifer said.  
  
"Jen-this has nothing to do with me", Stacy said.  
  
"Please Stacy, You're the only other person that knows", Jennifer pleaded.  
  
Stacy sighed and gave in, "Okay fine, only because you're my friend". Jennifer smiled weakly and hugged Stacy "Thanks", she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer closed the door behind her, she leaned against the wall and sighed deeply, she was so confused right now. She slid down to the floor and put her head in her hands and started to cry, she was so tried of all of it, the drama, stress--everything.  
  
As she was setting on the floor, she felt someone setting down beside her and a hand pulling her hands away from her face. She looked up to see Randy with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Hey--what's wrong?" He asked gently.  
  
Jennifer looked away and whispered, "Nothing--please just go away".  
  
Randy pulled her into his arms and gently rocked her; "I'm not going anywhere Jennifer". He said.  
  
Jennifer pulled away from Randy and looked at him, she knew that what he just said didn't just apply for this moment, "Randy--Why do you care so much? I'm like the most fucked up person in the world and I'm sure that there are millions of prettier girls that would kill to be with you".  
  
Randy smiled gently and grabbed her hands, "Jennifer--you're not fucked up, second of all, those other girls don't mean anything to me, not as much as you". He wiped at her tears and rubbed her cheek with his hand. "Tell me what's wrong", he said.  
  
Jennifer leaned into his hand and said, "I'm just tried that's all".  
  
Randy frowned, he knew there was more to it but he decided to leave it at that, "If you ever need to talk to someone, I'll always be there for you".  
  
Jennifer smiled as grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, Randy smiled and leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek, "He doesn't deserve you, ya know?" he whispered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the P.P.V  
  
Jennifer sat down in the lounge area with a few wrestlers; they were all gathered around the large TV that was showing the P.P.V. They were watching Randy's match which had started not long ago.   
  
Half-way through the match, there was a loud "Holy shit" that you could hear from the crowd, the wrestlers watching were saying "Damn". Curious, Jennifer walked over to the TV and saw Randy lying on the mat covered in blood. Jennifer's eyes widened as she moved closer to the TV and watched closely as Randy was beaten senseless, she gasped as he later fell into the thumbtacks. Even though she knew it was only a match, she couldn't help the tears welling up in her eyes as she saw all the thumbtacks embedded into his back and arms.  
  
A few moments later, Jennifer couldn't take it anymore; she quickly exited the room. When she was outside, she sighed deeply and continued to hear the crowd yell "Holy Shit"   
  
Though it seemed like forever, Jennifer soon heard the bell ring-the match was over. Jennifer stood up and rushed over to meet Randy. A few minutes later, she saw a very bloody Randy slowly making his way backstage, with the help of the trainer. She tried to get over there but was pulled aside by Stephanie McMahon, "Wait until he gets tended to", she said gently.  
  
Jennifer nodded and watched helplessly as Randy was led into the trainer's room to get cleaned up, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Stephanie smiled sympathicly and said, "He's a tough one, he'll be okay".  
  
Stephanie walked off and Jennifer walked down the hall and leaned against the wall next to the trainer's room, she sighed impatiently, what was taking them so long?   
  
A few minutes later, Paul walked out the room and noticed Jennifer against the wall, looking really worried. "He's all cleaned up if you wanna see him", Paul said.  
  
Jennifer's eyes lit up and she walked to the door and peaked in, she saw Randy setting on the table getting the final touches done to his face. She opened the door wider and slipped in, Randy looked up and saw her enter, he smiled and said, "Hey".  
  
Jennifer gasped as she saw his face, it looked horrible. Tears welled up in her eyes and she rushed over to him and hugged him gently, "God you scared me", she said.  
  
Randy was taken back as he returned the hug, "It's okay, I'm good now", he said.  
  
Jennifer pulled away and gently touched his face, he winced in pain and she ran her hand over his hair, "No, you're not okay", she said sadly.  
  
Randy grabbed her hand and wiped the lone tear from her face, "Is the cold-hearted-I hate Randy-Orton Jennifer worried about ME?" He joked.  
  
Jennifer smiled weakly, "I know--who would've thought?" She said.  
  
Randy laughed and hopped off the table, still holding her hand; "I know a way you can make me feel better", he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Jennifer pulled her hand away and playfully slapped him, "Don't push it" she said sternly. Then she stopped him and touched his arm gently, "Promise me you won't scare me like that again?" She asked seriously.  
  
Randy ran his hand down her face and said, "I'll try--only if you do a favor for me".  
  
"Of course", Jennifer said.  
  
"Go out to dinner with me--- just as friends of course, "He added the last part quickly.  
  
"Sure, why not?" She said as he led her out the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Dinner later that night:  
  
Jennifer and Randy were setting outside the hotel eating ice cream; they had just got back from dinner.  
  
"So--what did you think about tonight?" Randy asked as he took a bite of his ice cream.  
  
"It was fun actually-despite the fact we went to through a fast food joint for dinner", Jennifer laughed.  
  
"Hey my body is broken right now, fast food is the best I can do", Randy laughed.  
  
Jennifer smiled as she tried to get a bite of her ice cream but the it fell off the cone and slid down her face, she laughed as she grabbed Randy's jacket to wipe it off.  
  
"No you don't!" Randy said as he grabbed his jacket away.  
  
"Give me a napkin then", Jennifer said as she tried to get some of the ice cream off.  
  
Randy smiled and leaned over and licked the remaining ice cream off her face. Jennifer screamed and pushed him off, "Damn it Randy!" She said as she laughed. "That was gross!"  
  
Randy burst out laughing and gave her a napkin, "Sorry, couldn't resist" he said.  
  
Jennifer laughed as she wiped off her face and threw away the last of the cone; she reached over and pushed Randy's ice cream into his face as he went to take a bite.  
  
Randy yelled and dropped the ice cream onto the ground, "That's not fair I wanted that!" He said as he grabbed a napkin.  
  
Jennifer laughed and watched as Randy wiped the ice cream off his face, "You missed a spot" she laughed as she grabbed the napkin from him and wiped the spot off.  
  
Randy's smile fell as he noticed how close the two were; Jennifer stopped what she was doing and starred at him. "It's so hard", Randy whispered.  
  
Jennifer breathed in, "What is?" She whispered back.  
  
"Being so close to someone and knowing you can never have them", Randy softly replied as he stood up and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Soo how was it? I'm afraid it wasn't the best chapter but I got a little rusty being away lol...Make sure to review and let me know what you think!!!!** 


	12. The Unexpected

** The Chapter you've all been waiting for.....The Letter Chapter!!!! Hope it doesn't dissapoint!**  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
RAW, April 19th  
  
"So when am I going to meet this Danny?" Michael asked Jennifer. The two were eating lunch along with the other wrestlers at the arena.  
  
Jennifer shrugged, "He works a lot," she replied softly as she played with her food.  
  
"So why didn't you ever mention him?" Michael wondered as he took a bite of his burger.  
  
"He wants to keep the relationship on the down low, and so do I," Jennifer answered as she sighed and pushed her untouched food to the side.  
  
"Okay, that's enough, Jennifer what's wrong? You've been acting depressed all weekend, it's not good to keep your emotions inside," Michael advised.  
  
"I'm fine, just tired," answered Jennifer.  
  
"That's the lousiest excuse I've heard Jennifer, you seemed like you were fine last night when you were with---" Michael trailed off and then said, "Did Randy do anything to you?" He demanded.  
  
Jennifer looked up quickly and replied, "No, he didn't do anything."  
  
Michael sighed and said, "Well, you sure seem happy when you're with him."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jennifer asked.  
  
Michael stood up from the table and said, "I just have one question, When are you going to admit to yourself that you want to be with him? Life's too short to wait Jennifer, Stop torturing yourself."  
  
Jennifer watched Michael move away, "Because I'm scared of him", she answered quietly so no one could hear her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer walked out of the cafeteria and saw Randy down the hall talking to Ric and Dave, she quickly walked out of sight before he could see her.  
  
Jennifer wasn't looking where she was going and ran into Nidia, "Sorry" Jennifer said.  
  
"Hey Jen--who are you trying to avoid?" Nidia asked.  
  
Jennifer looked around and said softly, "Randy."  
  
"Oh gosh-what did he do now?" Nidia smiled as the two girls sat down on one of the trunks.  
  
"Nothing," Jennifer said.  
  
"So-what's the problem?" Nidia asked.  
  
Jennifer sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with me Nidia--Everytime I'm around him, I get so uncomfortable, my heart starts beating fast, I can't breathe right. I'm totally not in control of my feelings and I hate that" she said desperately.  
  
Nidia smiled big, "You like him" she concluded.  
  
"All I know is--I've never felt like this before, and it's totally freaking me out so I figured that maybe if I avoid him, all those feelings will go away," Jennifer said.  
  
"Okay let me give you some advice, woman to woman." Nidia said. "First off, Everyone here knows that Randy is totally smitten with you, I mean like the worship-the-ground-you-walk-on smitten. And from what you're telling me, you feel the same way about him, so the thing you gotta ask yourself is; are you gonna take this opportunity and have the first chance to really be happy, or are you going to be the type that let's it past and years later wonder what couldn've been?"   
  
"It's not that simple Nidia," Jennifer said sadly.  
  
"It's not simple because you're holding yourself back Jennifer, you gotta let go," Nidia said.  
  
"I know but there's more," Jennifer said as tears started to fall.  
  
"Jennifer--is there something you're not telling me?" Nidia asked concerned.  
  
"Nidia, there's so much about me that everyone here doesn't know, and I have to keep it that way and if it means giving up a chance with Randy, then so be it," Jennifer said as he hopped down from the trunk and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During RAW:  
  
Jennifer was setting alone in the hallway, watching a monitor that was showing RAW.   
  
"Haven't seen you all day," came a soft voice next to her. Jennifer inhaled a shaky breath as she heard that familiar voice  
  
"I'm beginning to think that you're avoiding me," Randy said as he stood in front of her.  
  
"I'm not avoiding you," Jennifer said softly, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Look if it's about what happened last night, I'm sorry I put you on the spot. It wasn't my place and I'm sorry if I offended you in any way," Randy said.  
  
Jennifer smiled, "You didn't offend me Randy, it's not about what happened last night."  
  
Randy sighed and said, "Jennifer, why can't you just tell me what's wrong? I know something's been bothering you and I want to know what it is."  
  
"Don't worry about it, just worry about yourself, you're in worst shape than I am," Jennifer said lightly as she touched the bandage on his head, "how are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Jennifer I--" Randy began.  
  
"Randy I'm fine, I can handle myself I don't need your help now if you don't mind I would like to be alone," Jennifer said sternly.  
  
Randy sighed, She was going back to the stubborn Jennifer again. "I'm worried about you," he said softly.  
  
"Randy just leave me alone you wouldn't understand what I'm going through so just go and find some girl to occupy your time and stop bothering me!" Jennifer yelled.  
  
She immediately regretted what she said when she noticed the hurt look on Randy's face, "Look I'm sorry if--" Jennifer said but was interrupted.  
  
"Don't Jennifer, Look maybe this whole friendship thing was a bad idea, obviously you won't ever consider me as anything but a womanizing jerk so let me save you the trouble and I'll just leave you alone from now on--enjoy the rest of your time here," Randy said softly as he walked away.  
  
"Randy wait--" Jennifer said but Randy just kept walking down the hall.  
  
Jennifer sighed and threw her water bottle against the wall in anger, then she heard her cell phone go off. Jennifer answered it and said snapped, "What?"  
  
"Whoa Jenny--Baby what's wrong?" Asked Danny.  
  
Jennifer sighed and said, "Nothing I'm just tired."  
  
"Where are you?" Danny asked.  
  
"Traveling with my uncle," Jennifer replied "Where else would I be?"  
  
"I thought we agreed that you would be staying with me from now on," Danny said. "I come back from my business trip and you weren't here."  
  
"Danny, You're the one that wanted me to stay, so we didn't agree on anything," Jennifer said, frustrated.  
  
"I don't think you understand me Jenny--when I say I want you here-you do what I say," Danny said calmly.  
  
"And when I say I wanna stay HERE, YOU will have to just cope with it" Jennifer said smartly back.  
  
"Jennifer--I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, when you come home tomorrow you pack up all your shit, and you come over my house..and you stay here-got it?" Danny said.  
  
Jennifer could feel his anger rising over the phone, "No, when I come home tomorrow, I'm going over a friends house, and I'm brining another friend with me," she said.  
  
"JENNIFER DON'T MAKE ME GET ANGRY WITH YOU!" Danny yelled over the phone.  
  
"Here's some advice Danny--lay off the alcohol and go to sleep, and when I see you tomorrow NIGHT, I will bring my friend Stacy with me and we will all go out to dinner-Now do you got it?" Jennifer said sarcastically as she cut off the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tuesday, Texas:  
  
"And he just walked away?" Stacy asked in disbelief.  
  
Jennifer nodded, "Yup, Gosh Stace, I don't know what to do I mean I wanted to not see him for a while but I never wanted to not be friends with him."  
  
Stacy shrugged, "Can you really blame him though? I mean he's had to deal with being friends with you when he obviously wants to be more than that, and then you go and flat out ignore him for a whole day, the guys probably had enough."  
  
"Yeah, maybe he was right, maybe were aren't meant to be friends," Jennifer said as she looked at the address on the envelope to make sure she was going the right way.  
  
"I know, you're meant to be together that's what," Stacy said as she looked out the window.  
  
Jennifer sighed, "Stace--it's not that simple."  
  
"Whatever you say Jen," Stacy said. "Here it is, 2234 Bradford Lane."  
  
Jennifer stopped the vehicle in front of a very large white house with blue shutters, Stacy whistled as Jennifer starred in awe, who knew there were houses this size in such a small town.  
  
"Well, we gonna get this over with or set here?" Stacy asked, unbuckling her seatbelt.  
  
Jennifer took a deep breath and unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, grabbing the letter on her way out. She shut the door and looked around, it was a very peaceful neighborhood, no kids in the yard or cars going down the street.  
  
Stacy and Jennifer slowly made their way to the front door, they stopped in front of it and looked at each other, "I can't do this" Jennifer said.  
  
"Yes, you can and you will, You've came all this way and I've given up my day off to be here for you--your going," Stacy said firmly as she gave Jennifer a gentle push towards the door.  
  
Jennifer stood frozen in place as she starred at the door, Stacy sighed and rang the door bell for her, Jennifer whipped around and gave Stacy a glare just as the door opened.  
  
"May I help you?" Asked a woman with a strong Spanish accent, judging by her appearance, it was clear that she was a maid.  
  
"Um" Jennifer said before taking out the envelope and reading the name, "I'm looking for a Timothy Reed, is this his residence?"  
  
The maid smiled and said, "Yes Ma'am, and may I ask your name?"  
  
"Jennifer---Higgenbottom," said Jennifer. "And this is my friend Stacy," she pointed to Stacy who smiled and gave a small wave.  
  
"Well, come right in ladies and I'll go talk with Mr. Reed," said the maid as she held opened the door for the girls.  
  
Jennifer and Stacy walked in, the house was so beautiful; high white ceilings, cream carpet, paintings on the wall, it was like a model home. The maid motioned them to set in the lounge while she went to find Mr. Reed.   
  
"Damn, your Mom sure knew how to pick 'em," Stacy said.  
  
"She sure did," Jennifer agreed as she looked around at the room.  
  
A few minutes later, the maid came back and said, "He'll see you now Ms. Higgenbottom." Jennifer stood up slowly and looked at Stacy, who nodded at her. Jennifer let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and followed the maid into an office.  
  
"Right behind that door," The maid said before walking out the room. Jennifer wiped her palms on her jeans before knocking on the door, there was a loud "Come in" and she pushed opened the door slowly.  
  
Setting at a desk, a middle aged man was busy with some paper work, the office itself was neatly organized. Jennifer sat down in a chair in front of the desk and waited.  
  
The man looked up at Jennifer and gasped, she looked just like her mother. "I'm sorry to here about Diana," Tim said as she put his pen down.  
  
Jennifer pulled out the letter and pushed it towards Tim, "Want to explain that?" she asked.  
  
Tim sighed and took off his glasses, "Look Jennifer I know why you're here but I'm not the one you should be angry at."  
  
"And why shouldn't I be angry? It seems to me that you're the reason why my Mom wanted a divorce, you're the one who ruined my family and you're gonna tell me not to be angry?" Jennifer said loudly.  
  
"I didn't know your mother was married Jennifer! She didn't even tell me she had a daughter, how was I supposed to know?" Tim said.   
  
Jennifer looked confused, "You--you didn't?"  
  
Tim sighed, "No--I didn't, she didn't even mention it."  
  
"What happened?" Asked Jennifer.  
  
"When I found out about you and your father, I was hurt, hurt that she had to lie to me. So I told her that if she ever wanted the chance for us to be together, she'd get a divorce and -- and--" He trailed off.  
  
"Leave me behind?" Jennifer finished bitterly. "So you're the one that put that idea into her head?"  
  
"I wasn't ready to be a parent! I was 24 years old!" Tim said.  
  
"And I'm guessing it was your idea to--to--" Jennifer looked away and tears started to well up.  
  
"NO!" Tim said quickly, "No I would never do that! It was your mothers idea, your father wouldn't grant her a divorce so she thought it was the only way how to--Jennifer! Wait!"  
  
Jennifer didn't listen, she ran out the room, past the lounge where Stacy was waiting and out the door, heading toward the car, she got in the car and broke down in tears.  
  
Stacy ran out to the car and got in, she reached over and hugged Jennifer, "Jen-what happened?" she asked.  
  
Jennifer pulled away and wiped at her tears, "She would've done it--it was her idea--if my dad hadn't of died in a car accident that night, he would've been murdered! And I would've been sent to a goddamn boarding school!" Jennifer yelled as she violently hit the steering wheel.  
  
  
  
"I hate her--I hate her" Jennifer repeated as she broke into tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tim sighed and rubbed his temples, he looked down and saw the letter that she had given him earlier, he opened it and began it read:  
  
To My Dearest Love:  
  
I can't go on like this, I need to see you soon. I don't care what people say anymore, all I know is I love you and I will do anything to be with you. I called someone last night, he said he'll finish the job, so we have nothing to worry about. I never dreamed of doing anything like this Tim, But I'm willing to give up my whole life to be with you. Once James is gone, I'll send Jennifer away so there will be nothing to get in our way, then I'll come for you and we'll both go to Paris, just like we dreamed. I will see you soon honey.  
  
All my Love,   
  
Diana   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Uhhh...Yeah so there ya go! Funny twist isn't it lol? The letter wasn't all that great so I'm sorry lol. I hope you guys like this one, even if Randy wasn't really in it, but he'll be in the next chapter mostly, promise! Please REVIEW!!! Let me know if it's any good or not lol** 


	13. Letting it all out

**Thanks for the reviews! This one is not a happy chapter..but don't worry it will get happy soon! Don't forget to review!!!!!**  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
The car ride was silent on the way to Danny's house, Stacy was driving and Jennifer was setting in the car in somewhat of a gaze, her eyes starring straight ahead. Stacy sighed and looked over at her friend, she wished she could do something for her, Stacy wouldn't know what to do if she found out her mother had had an affair and plotted to kill her dad.   
  
"Jen-were here," Stacy said softly a few minutes later as they were pulled up on the curb, the house was lit up and several cars were parked in the driveway.  
  
Jennifer looked over at the house and gasped, she didn't know Danny was inviting his friends over, she sighed and went to unbuckled her seatbelt. She turned to Stacy and said, " You sure you wanna meet him now?"  
  
Stacy smiled, "Of course I'm sure, I gotta meet him sometime."   
  
Jennifer weakly smiled and got out of the car, She walked up to the front door, Stacy behind her, and knocked on the door. The opened to reveal Eric, Danny's best friend, looking really buzzed.  
  
"Hey Jennifer, Danny was wondering when you would show," Eric said. Then he spotted Stacy and looked her over, "Who's this hottie?" Eric asked.  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes and pushed past Eric into the house, pulling Stacy with her, "My friend Stacy," Jennifer briefly answered as she went to look for Danny.  
  
The house was filled with the loud sounds of men and music along with the smell of alcohol, Jennifer looked in the living room where most of the guys were standing around laughing.  
  
"Is it always like this?" Stacy asked nervously as she looked around.  
  
"Most of the time, I'm sorry Stace he told me he wasn't having anyone over," Jennifer said as she walked into the kitchen.   
  
"It's okay, not a big deal," Stacy said as Jennifer was clearing off the counter that was cluttered with beer bottles and empty bags of chips.  
  
As Jennifer was cleaning up the kitchen, with help from Stacy, neither girl noticed Danny walk in. "Hey baby," Danny said as he wrapped his arms around Jennifer's waist.  
  
Stacy looked over and saw how Jennifer tensed up when Danny touched her, Jennifer forced a smile and turned to give Danny a kiss, "Hey."  
  
Danny hugged her and noticed Stacy standing there, "Hello," he greeted politely.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry--Danny this is Stacy, Michael's coworker, Stacy this is Danny," Jennifer said.  
  
"Hey," Stacy smiled as she gave Danny a handshake.   
  
"Yo Danny--we need more smokes!" Yelled Eric as he came into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Stacy and smiled, "Hello again sweet thing."  
  
Stacy smiled weakly and moved closer to Jennifer, who had a confused expression on her face, "Danny I thought you said you stopped that," she said.  
  
Danny glared at Eric before turning to Jennifer, " Look-I can explain-" he started to say.  
  
"No--Are you still doing that shit? After you promised me that you stopped?" Jennifer yelled as she walked up to Danny.  
  
"Damn Danny--you in trouble!" Eric laughed. "He's getting fried by his woman!".  
  
Danny had a look of fire in his eyes and he looked at Eric, who shut up immediately. He looked at Jennifer and said strongly, "Jennifer--you better stop while you're ahead."  
  
Stacy noticed the tension in the room and grew very nervous at Danny's sudden mood change, she looked at Jennifer, who also seemed to notice the change. "Danny--I'm getting tired of this shit! And you wanna know why we almost broke up? This is why! You keep making promises and never keep them! How can I trust you?" Jennifer said angrily.  
  
Danny's temper was rising with every word, all of a sudden he walked over and roughly grabbed Jennifer's arm, "We need to talk--NOW!" he barked as she violently pulled Jennifer out of the kitchen before she had a chance to react. Stacy looked on in horror as she saw the look on Jennifer's face, she went to go after them but was stopped by Eric, who gave an evil smile.  
  
"Look's like you and me baby," he said as he ran a hand through her hair. Stacy rolled her eyes and shrugged him off, "Fuck off", she said as she went outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stacy was setting on the porch step starring into the street, Jennifer and Danny had been gone for almost an hour and with every minute that passed, Stacy grew more worried about her friend. A million scenarios went through her head as to what might be happening to Jennifer, she knew she should've went after them but when she went to go up the stairs, Eric blocked her way so she decided to wait outside.  
  
A few minutes later, Jennifer walked out on the porch and sat down beside Stacy, Stacy turned in surprise and said, "Holy shit Jen--are you okay?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah--I'm fine-why wouldn't I be?" Jennifer said. Stacy looked Jennifer over and noticed that she didn't have a hair out of place. "I thought Danny was--" Stacy started to say.  
  
"No--we were just talking--well more like yelling," Jennifer said as she sighed and rubbed her temples.  
  
"Jennifer--is this guy abusing you?" Stacy whispered.  
  
"Stacy I can handle it--Don't worry about it," Jennifer reassured her.  
  
Stacy was about to say something but decided not to--she knew Jennifer wasn't "fine", in fact the look on Jennifer's face said it all: She was far from being fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RAW: April 26th  
  
Jennifer knocked on the men's locker room at around 3 in the afternoon, she had just gotten to the arena because she over slept. The door opened and Paul poked his head out, "Hey Jennifer, what can I do for ya?" he asked.  
  
"Can you get Michael please? I need to talk to him," Jennifer said. Paul nodded and went to search for Michael.  
  
Jennifer sighed and stood patiently, she didn't know how she was going to bring this up but she knew she had to do it now or she would loose all nerve. Michael walked out a few seconds later and smiled, "Hey Jen-you wanted to talk?"  
  
Jennifer nodded and the two went to a private part of the hall to talk, Jennifer turned to her uncle and took a deep breath. "I wasn't visiting Stacy on Tuesday," she said.  
  
Michael looked confused and said, "Well where were you?"  
  
"I was-- I was at Tim Reed's house," Jennifer said. She looked up at her uncle and caught the look on his face, then it dawned on her. Jennifer slowly backed away as she said, "Michael? Please don't tell me you know about Tim."  
  
Michael sighed and said, "Yes--I know."  
  
"Everything?" Jennifer whispered. Michael nodded and looked away. Tears came to her eyes as anger started to spread over her, "Then why the hell did no one tell me?" she demanded.  
  
"Jennifer--I didn't feel like it was my place," Michael tried to reason.  
  
"I can't believe this! Everyone fucking knew about this? and I had to find out from a fucking letter I found? Oh my God!", Jennifer yelled.  
  
"Jennifer she was your mother--and you were just a kid when it happened! How can you explain to a 5 year-old that her mother wanted to abandon her and that she wanted her own husband killed for some fling she had!" Michael said.  
  
"And so you just thought you would bury the whole thing and that I would never find out?" Jennifer yelled.   
  
"I didn't think you were ready! No, one's ready to be told something like this!" Michael said. "Look--Jennifer I'm sorry no one told you but it was for your own good!".  
  
Jennifer started to break down in tears, Michael hugged her and tried to comfort her. "What happened to the guy Mom hired?" she whispered.  
  
Michael pulled away and had a sad expression on his face, "We never found him," he whispered.  
  
Jennifer closer her eyes as more tears poured out of her eyes, "I need to be alone," she whispered as she turned and ran away. Michael watched her leave with tears of his own streaming down his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer ran down the halls in a daze, she had no clue where she was headed all she wanted was to get out. The walls felt like they were closing in on her and she felt suffocated as she continued to brush past several people in the hall, their faces blurred because of the tears in her eyes. But one face stood out, Jennifer stopped and faced him before crashing into his arms in tears.  
  
Randy was shocked as Jennifer was clinging to him, he has never saw her in such a state. Randy hugged her tightly and lifted her face up to him, "Jennifer--what's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Please--just hold me," was all Jennifer could get out before totally breaking down into his arms, the past couple of days came crashing down onto her shoulders. Randy just stood there in the middle of the hallway, holding Jennifer tightly and softly whispering to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
** Oh my gosh...tear.... Randy comes to the rescue!! Yay!!! lol....very emotional chapter all leading up to something big.....what is that something? Well leave a review and you'll find out soon!!!** 


	14. A Mistake?

Chapter 14:  
  
"You're disgusting you know that?"  
  
"How am I disgusting?"  
  
"You spit on a guy! That's gross!"  
  
"You're so materialistic!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Go away I hate you!"  
  
"That's not what you said last night"  
  
"I didn't see you last night smart one!"  
  
Jennifer and Randy were setting in the car heading towards the hotel after RAW later that night. Earlier that day Jennifer had told Randy everything and now that they had both talked about it, Jennifer felt 100 times better that she had told someone else, specifically Randy, about her Mom.  
  
"You know you want me," Randy said cockily.  
  
Jennifer let out a laugh, "Sure--whatever you say." The sound of the phone interrupted their conversation, Jennifer picked up her cell, "Yeah?" she said.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
Jennifer sighed, "Hey Danny." Randy heard her greet Danny and sighed sadly as he continued to drive, trying not to listen to Jennifer's conversation.  
  
"Where are you?" Danny asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Heading back to the hotel with a friend," Jennifer answered.  
  
"A guy friend or a girl friend? Danny asked.  
  
"Why does it matter Danny?" Jennifer asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"So it is a guy, I don't want you hanging out with those guy wrestlers, they can take advantage of you," Danny said.  
  
"That's not true Danny and you know it!", Jennifer said angrily.  
  
"You've slept with one haven't you!" Danny yelled suddenly, startling Jennifer. Randy even heard Danny, he looked over with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"No, I haven't Danny! Have I gave you a reason not to trust me?" Jennifer said, trying to calm Danny down.  
  
"You're a lying bitch!", Danny said. When Jennifer heard that she almost cussed him out but since Randy was driving, she tried to keep her cool.  
  
"I am not lying Danny! In fact-I'm the one that should be questioning you!", Jennifer said angrily before realizing what she said.  
  
She could tell Danny was trying to keep his temper down, "You'll pay for this!" Danny said loudly as he hung up.  
  
Jennifer sighed angrily and cut the phone off and threw it in her purse, Randy looked over and said gently, "You okay Jen?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little frustrated," Jennifer said.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Randy asked as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.  
  
"Depends on his mood," Jennifer answered quietly as she got out of the car. Randy sighed and was about to get out when he noticed that there was a bottle on the floor where Jennifer had been setting. Curious, he picked up the bottle and noticed that it was a prescription for pain killers.   
  
Randy hurried out of the car, grabbing his bag on the way, and ran to catch up with Jennifer, "Hey Jen! You dropped something!", Randy said.  
  
Jennifer turned and waited for Randy, when he caught up with her he held out the bottle and said, "What are these for?"  
  
Jennifer looked nervous and grabbed the bottle, "I have knee troubles," she said briefly as she walked inside the hotel. Randy looked confused but followed her inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Randy was walking Jennifer to her room a few minutes later, the two had been silent since their short conversation outside. When they reached Jennifer's room, she turned to him and smiled, "Thank you Randy--for everything."  
  
Randy smiled back and replied, "No Problem--just doing what a friend would do."  
  
Jennifer smiled weakly and went to go in but decided not to, "You know--when I first met you I thought you were nothing but a self-fish jerk and a player." She took a deep breath and continued, "But now that I've gotten to know the real you--you're a really sweet person with a good heart--especially today you've proved that."  
  
Randy smiled and said, "Thank you--that's a lot coming from you."  
  
Jennifer let out a small laugh, "You know--you're going to make someone really happy someday Randy--and she's going be the luckiest girl in the world." She smiled and went to go in but Randy stopped her.  
  
"You deserve to be happy too Jennifer," Randy whispered as he pulled a stray hair out of her face.  
  
Jennifer smiled sadly, "Some people aren't meant to be happy Randy."  
  
"You aren't one of them--you deserve someone better you know?" Randy said.  
  
"I can't get better Randy," Jennifer said sadly.  
  
"Jennifer--I've been here all along--why can't you see that what I feel is real?" Randy said sadly as he grabbed her hand.  
  
Jennifer looked at Randy, she could see all the hurt that she's put him through over the past couple of weeks. She could also see something else in his eyes that has never been there before, Randy leaned in closer and before either of them knew it, they were locked in a soft, gentle kiss.  
  
The moment their lips touched, Jennifer felt shivers go down her spine. She pulled away and looked at Randy, who was expecting Jennifer to slap him in the face. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, this one more passionate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Damn you know that would have been a GREAT cliffhanger! But lucky for yall--I'm in a good mood today**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Jennifer opened the door of her room to find Stacy with a cheerful look on her face, "Hey Jen--where were you yesterday?"  
  
Jennifer smiled widely, "With Randy," she answered shortly before going back to her suitcase on the bed.  
  
Stacy squealed and rushed over to Jennifer, "Oh my God! You're so glowing! What happened?"  
  
Jennifer smiled and turned to Stacy, "He kissed me!" she answered as she fell back onto the bed.   
  
Stacy's mouth dropped, before cheering loudly and jumping on the bed beside Jennifer, "I knew it! How was it?"  
  
"Oh Stace it was so---Amazing!---I can't describe it! I've never felt like this after kissing a guy," Jennifer said excitedly.  
  
Stacy laughed and sat up on the bed, "I told you! You totally like him! Now you can dump that asshole and be with Randy!"  
  
The mention of Danny made Jennifer come down from cloud nine immediately, she sat up quickly and said, "Holy shit Stacy! I cheated on Danny! Oh my God oh my God!"  
  
"So what? The guys a loser just break things off with him when you see him later," Stacy said.  
  
"No! You don't understand--I cheated on Danny! I can't believe this--I feel so stupid," Jennifer rambled on as she quickly packed her clothes.  
  
Stacy went over to Jennifer and said, "Hey Jen--calm down! It's okay! It's not like you slept with him."   
  
Jennifer looked away and sighed sadly, Stacy's mouth dropped in realization, "You SLEPT with him?" she said disbelievingly.  
  
"Shhh!" Jennifer said harshly, she sighed and rubbed her face, "Fuck Stace I don't know whats-"  
  
"You slept with Randy Orton? Holy shit Jennifer! How it did get that far?" Stacy said.  
  
"I don't know Stace--I mean one minute were standing in the hall making out and the next thing I know were practically ripping our clothes off--" Jennifer said.  
  
"Was it good?"  
  
"STACY! I'm in the middle of a crisis and you're asking me this?" Jennifer said.  
  
"Sorry---but was it?" Stacy wondered.  
  
Jennifer looked at Stacy, "What do you think?"  
  
Stacy let out a squeal and pushed Jennifer, "I can't believe it--Jennifer slept with Randy Orton--the "Player" as you called him once."  
  
"Yeah well it was a in the moment thing--I didn't plan on sleeping with him, God how could I be so stupid?" Jennifer said as she covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Look just talk with Danny about it--maybe he'll understand?" Stacy said questionably.  
  
"Yeah-he'll understand all right" Jennifer said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jennifer was on her way down to the lobby when she was grabbed from behind and swung around, she laughed as she was put down. She turned to see Randy smiling down at her.  
  
"Hey," Randy said happily as he hugged Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer smiled and hugged him back, she pulled away and said softly, "Hey."  
  
"I haven't stopped thinking about last night," Randy said seriously.  
  
Jennifer sighed, "Randy--about that, last night was a mistake--I never meant to actually--you know--but Randy I have a boyfriend and last night was totally wrong."  
  
Jennifer looked away as Randy's face changed from happy to hurt, "What--what? Jennifer I--I thought you felt the same way," Randy said sadly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Randy--but there's nothing between us, last night was just-" Jennifer said.  
  
"A one night thing?" Randy finished bitterly.  
  
Jennifer stayed silent as Randy sighed and unzipped his bag, he pulled out a dozen roses with a note attached to them. He looked up at Jennifer and said angrily, "You know-- you're the most hypocritical person I've ever met!" He dropped the roses and walked off.  
  
Jennifer sighed sadly and picked up the roses and read the card:  
  
Jennifer,   
  
You have no idea how happy you've made me over the last 24 hours, I know I'll never have the guts to say this to your face but I want to tell you that......I love you Jennifer and there's no one else that can make me as happy as you.  
  
  
  
- Randy  
  
Jennifer clasped her hand over her mouth as tears came to her eyes, what has she done?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ducks from shoes being thrown at me* I'm sorry! But I had to do it--But don't worry it's not the end for these two! Next one or two chapters are going to be more drama so even though I know you guys are probably upset with me--still leave a review so I can get these chapters up faster! 


	15. Enough

A/N: This chapter has a lot of violence and language in it so if you don't like that kinda thing then just skip on down past it....I don't have time to deal with people bitching at me :)

Chapter 15:  
  
Sunday, May 2nd  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Danny yelled as he threw a glass cup across the room.  
  
Jennifer sat in fear as Danny stood up and paced around the room, knocking over everything that was in his way, "Danny I'm sorry, It was a stupid mistake!", Jennifer said loudly as tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH--I'VE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY WHORING AROUND WITH SOME LITTLE WRESTLER!" Danny screamed as he violently kicked the coffee table over, papers went flying everywhere and beer bottles smashed into the wooden floor.  
  
Jennifer stood up and tried to leave the room but Danny grabbed her by the arm and threw her back onto the couch, "YOU FUCKING SLUT! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO WALK AWAY FROM ME?" Danny yelled.  
  
"Danny calm down--Yelling and screaming won't solve anything!" Jennifer pleaded.  
  
Danny looked at her with fire in his eyes as he pulled Jennifer from the couch and pushed her onto the floor. Jennifer landed on the broken coffee table and she yelped in pain as the glass from the beer bottles cut into her left arm, "Danny--stop please!" Jennifer said as tears started to run down her face.  
  
"Stop? Stop? I bet you didn't say that when you were fucking that wrestler did you?" Danny yelled as he kicked Jennifer in the ribs hard.  
  
"STOP--DANNY! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Jennifer screamed as she tried to crawl away but Danny grabbed her by the leg and pulled her back, then he snatched her up by the arm and slapped her on the face. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A NO GOOD SLUT!" Danny yelled.  
  
Jennifer started to cry harder but Danny just kept on with his actions, he threw her onto the wall, "PLEASE--SSTOP!" Jennifer screamed.   
  
Danny used his left and held Jennifer by the neck against the wall, Jennifer started screaming as Danny brought up his right hand, but instead of punching her, he punched the wall right next to her, leaving a hole in the white plaster. Then Danny released Jennifer and walked out of the house.  
  
Jennifer stood frozen against the wall until she heard the sound of Danny's car pulling out of the drive way. Jennifer limped to the bathroom slowly, keeping her balance on the wall. When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she gasped.  
  
Her right eye was swollen and her face was cut from when Danny slapped her, There was blood seeping from her long sleeve shirt, she held up her left arm and saw that she had a good sized piece of glass embedded in her skin. Wincing in pain, she slowly pulled out the glass. Then Jennifer painfully lifted up her shirt and looked at her already bruised ribs, she could see a large purple bruise forming.   
  
Jennifer clasped her hand over her mouth and started to cry, she slid down to the bathroom floor and painfully pulled her knees up to her chin. Stacy was right, she should've gotten away when she had the chance. "I'm so stupid," Jennifer cried outloud as she buried her face in her hands. She was tired of it, all the cruel remarks, the bruises, the tears, the pain--everything. Jennifer knew she was stupid in staying with Danny as long as she did, she didn't know why she didn't see it before, she was unhappy. Then Jennifer thought about Randy, how he was always nice to her, how he cared about her, how with one look he made her smile. Jennifer knew what she had to do.

----------------------------  
Monday, May 3rd  
  
Jennifer slowly walked down the hall, she was dreading what she was about to do but she knew she had to get this off her chest. Jennifer pushed open the door of the women's locker room, Stacy was in the corner pulling up her hair.  
  
Jennifer hesitantly walked over to Stacy, Stacy turned around and when she saw Jennifer she smiled, "Hey Jen--what's up?"  
  
Jennifer reached up with shaking hands and gently pulled off her sunglasses, she pushed her hair aside and Stacy gasped, "Oh my God---Jennifer!" she said loudly as she gently touched Jennifer's face, which was bruised and a small cut was visible on Jennifer's cheek bone.  
  
Tears went down Jennifer's face as she sat down on the bench and said, " I told him about Randy--" she trailed off and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
Stacy gasped and hugged Jennifer, when she winced in pain Stacy immediately pulled back and looked at her with a horrified expression, "How much did he hurt you?" she whispered, afraid of the answer.  
  
Jennifer slowly and painfully pulled off her jacket, there were small bruises on her arms, you could see the gash on her left arm from the glass, Stacy stood up in anger, "Jennifer--is this the first time he's abused you?"  
  
Jennifer buried her face in her hands and stayed silent, Stacy sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "How could you let him hurt you like this?" she said loudly.  
  
"I tried leaving so many times Stace--but everytime I tried he threatened to kill my family," Jennifer said.  
  
"He was probably just saying that Jennifer," Stacy said.  
  
Jennifer shook her head, "No--he would do it. Stacy--Danny's-----he's- a drugdealer he has thugs everywhere in the country that if he wanted someone dead or hurt all he'd have to do is say the word---that's why I can't leave him!", Jennifer said as more tears fell down her face.  
  
"But I can't take it anymore Stacy! I'm tired of living in fear--I'm tired of being paranoid, I just---I just--- wanna be happy!" Jennifer whispered the last part.  
  
Stacy sat down and gently rubbed Jennifer's back, "Does Michael know? she asked quietly.  
  
Jennifer nodded, "I told him and Rebecca yesterday--Michael was really upset, that's why he isn't really talking to anyone--he told me that if I didn't go to the police that he would deal with Danny himself," she said.  
  
"You know--you should really tell Randy," Stacy pointed out.  
  
"I don't know how," Jennifer whispered.  
  
Stacy sighed and pulled Jennifer up from the bench, "You can do it--I know you can," she said as she gave Jennifer a reassuring smile and led her over to the door.  
  
"He probably doesn't even wanna see me," Jennifer said sadly.  
  
Stacy and Jennifer stood in front of the door, Stacy pushed it opened, "I wasn't supposed to tell you this but--Randy came to me after you left that day and he told me something I would've never thought I'd hear from him--he said that he'd given up. Randy Orton NEVER gives up Jennifer---he's really hurt and if you want to fix things between you two--then you have to go to him."  
  
Stacy gently pushed Jennifer out the door, "It's up to you now," she said.  
  
Jennifer stood there for a few moments, taking in what Stacy had told her. Jennifer ran a hand through her hair and started to walk down the hall, hoping that everything will turn out okay.  
  
She searched through the halls for about 10 minutes, she had almost given up until she caught a glimpse of Randy walking out to the ring to practice. Jennifer hesitated for a moment before calling out, "Randy!"  
  
Randy stopped as soon as he heard her voice, he slowly turned around and saw Jennifer down the hall, his heart tightened as he saw her standing there. No matter how much he cared for her, the bottom line was that she had hurt him for the last time. Randy sighed and turned around, ignoring her pleading calls. Randy felt his heart breaking with everystep he took away from her.

-------------------------------  
Soooo how was it? I something planned for the next chapter so I'm hoping to get that up soon.....please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Not Meant to be

Okay then--back with chapter 16!!!!!!! I must warn you that this one deals with a mature topic so I'm just letting you all know in advance---again thanks for the reviews I'm glad that everyone likes this story!  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Later that day during RAW:  
  
"Jennifer? Open the door----PLEASE!" Stacy yelled as she pounded on the door for the billionth time that day. Jennifer had locked herself in the bathroom earlier and has refused to come out.  
  
Stacy sighed and once again pounded her fist onto the door, "Jennifer---Let's talk about it--Please come out!".  
  
"Go away," came a voice on the other side of the door.  
  
Stacy pushed her ear to the door and realized that Jennifer was crying, "Jen--What happened? Tell me--I wanna help you," she encouraged. There was silence for a few moments except for the occasional sob.  
  
"Jennifer--this isn't going to go away until you talk about it, you can trust me I'm your friend," Stacy tried once again.  
  
Finally, the door cracked open and Stacy stepped in and closed it behind her. There on the floor was Jennifer, she was sitting cross-legged and her eyes were red and puffy. Stacy walked over to her and kneeled down in front of Jennifer.  
  
"Tell me what happened," she said gently.  
  
The thought of earlier brought tears back to her eyes as she desperately tried to wipe them away, "He hates me" Jennifer whispered softly.  
  
"Who hates you?" Stacy asked as she sat down beside Jennifer.  
  
"Randy" Jennifer answered painfully.  
  
"Why would he hate you?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I don't deserve him Stace--I waited too long to tell him," Jennifer whispered as she wiped her tears.  
  
"Now that's not true Jennifer and you know it" Stacy said sternly, turning to face Jennifer. "If anything he's not good enough for you."  
  
"I knew this whole thing would be a disaster--I don't know why I listen to other people," Jennifer said bitterly.  
  
"Look--I don't know what happened with you and Randy--but you shouldn't give up after one try--you gotta keep going after him," Stacy said.  
  
"What's the point Stace? It's not worth it!" Jennifer said, raising her voice. "I don't even know why I care so much about him--how do I know that he still isn't a player? How do I know that he isn't with some girl as we speak?"  
  
"Because he loves you," Stacy hissed. "Jennifer just talk to him--stop waiting for him to make the first move."  
  
"I did try to talk to him--he's the one that walked away" Jennifer said.  
  
"Like you did to him so many times---but did that stop him?" Stacy pointed out as she stood up. "You know--You need to stop acting like the world is out to get you--or you'll never be happy." Stacy stood up and left the room.  
  
Jennifer sighed and leaned back on the wall, God why was Stacy always right?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Jennifer peeked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, she stepped out and walked down the hall. Everyone was busy working on the show so no one noticed Jennifer walking down the hall.   
  
She was searching the rooms when all of a sudden she stopped dead in her tracks, the air rushed out of Jennifer's lungs as she watched the event that took place in front of her.  
  
There, shortly down the hall was Randy. His back was turned to her and there was a girl wrapped around his waist. Jennifer stood there frozen, feeling like she had just been punched hard in the stomach. Her heart raced as she saw the two flirting openly with each other.  
  
Then the unexpected happened, the girl reached up and kissed Randy, who didn't seem to object. Tears stung at Jennifer's eyes as she let out an unexpected sob and quickly walked off.  
  
Randy turned around when he heard something behind him, he turned just in time to see a body run off, then it dawned on him. "Aww FUCK!" he yelled as he took off running after Jennifer, completely ignoring the girl that was with him.  
  
He quickly caught sight of her and yelled out, "JENNIFER!" But Jennifer ignored his call and ran faster down the hall. He dodged several of the crew members as he desperately tried to catch up with her, he finally saw Jennifer run into the bathroom.  
  
Randy stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath and running in the bathroom behind Jennifer, "Jennifer?!" Randy yelled.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT!" Jennifer shouted angrily.   
  
"Where are you?" Randy asked as he walked through the long bathroom.  
  
"Leave me alone you asshole!" said Jennifer as she sat leaned against the stall towards the end of the bathroom. "Yeah, so much for not being with another girl" Jennifer thought bitterly.  
  
"Jennifer please---let me explain," Randy pleaded as he started to push open the bathroom stalls.  
  
Jennifer slammed open the stall and walked out, "There's nothing to explain!" she yelled.  
  
Randy walked closer to her and gasped , "Jen--wha--what happened?" he asked concerned as he reached out to touch her face but Jennifer slapped it away, "Doesn't matter" she hissed.  
  
Randy's concern turned to anger, "HE did this to you didn't he?" Jennifer remained silent and turned her back to him. Randy growled and turned her back around, "Answer me," he demanded.  
  
"Like you even care Randy!" Jennifer yelled as she pushed him away.   
  
"I DO care Jennifer--I love you goddamnit!" Randy screamed.  
  
"You have some fucking nerve telling me that after I just saw you all over some girl!" Jennifer shouted.

"Just answer me one thing Randy--What the hell is so wrong with me that you have to go to another girl to get? huh? Am I not good pretty enough for you? Am I not good enough, did I do something wrong or say something? Am I--"Jennifer cut off with a sob as tears ran down her face. "I just wanna know what it is about me that you hate," she whispered.  
  
Randy was speechless, did she really think she wasn't good enough? He stepped closer to her but she back away to the sink. "How can you think that Jen?" Randy asked as he looked at her.

He took a deep breath as he spoke "You are so perfect to me---you have no idea what you do to me," Randy gave a small small and said, "everytime you come near me I get these knots in my stomach, my breathing stops, my heart pounds--It's like I have to be around you, you're the most beautiful person inside and out--if anything you deserve better than me."  
  
"Well, that doesn't seem to satisfy you," Jennifer said as she turned to face him. "You remember that one night where you found pills in my bag?" Randy nodded. "Well, it wasn't for my knee," she said as she looked away.  
  
Randy had a look of confusion on his face, "Wha--what are you talking about?"  
  
Tears started to fall and Jennifer let out a sob as she placed her hand over her forehead, Randy saw the look in her eyes and understood what the pills were meant for, "Why would you--" he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Jennifer took a deep breath, "My life has gone downhill eversince my mother died--it seems like everyday is another burden I have to carry, either it's lawyers harassing me about my mothers business, billcollectors harassing me about money, and my family and friends constantly bringing up my mother and feeling sorry for me. It's like I'm in a room full of people and they're all talking at once while I'm there in the middle sreaming and no one seems to give a shit."  
  
"And Danny," Jennifer let out a tried laugh, "being with him is like hell--every night for 2 years it was like clockwork. Seven o clock he would leave to go out, at exactly midnight he would come back drunk as hell. Then he would start calling me names, putting down, then I would look at him the wrong way and he would snap." Jennifer wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"And when I found out about my mother----that was the final straw...I had enough--then one day---I found these pills, they were setting on the table in Danny's house, like they were put there for me to find. I wanted so much to end everything: The nagging, the fake sympathy, the betrails-----the--hitting and name calling." Jennifer looked over at Randy and smiled.  
  
"Then I saw you--I knew from the moment I met you that you would do something to change my life--even if it meant you hitting on me and me cussing you out" Randy smiled lightly.   
  
Jennifer walked over to Randy and grabbed his hand, "If anyone would have told me that I would fall in love while traveling with my uncle--I would've told them they were crazy. But I did--and it hurts so much because I want so bad to hate you right now but I can't."  
  
Randy wiped the tears out of Jennifer's eyes, "I'm sorry Jennifer---it was a stupid mistake."  
  
"You know--I've heard that line so many times to know that it's not true," Jennifer said.  
  
"Look--I know I've fucked up more times than I've done good--but I'm trying Jennifer--I really am. Until I met you I didn't care if what I did was wrong or not but with you--you make me want to be a better person, I can't do it without you," Randy said.  
  
Jennifer looked up at Randy and saw that he was hurting just as much as she was, she leaned up and softly kissed his lips. Randy didn't hesitate to pulled her closer making the kiss more passionate. Jennifer then pulled back and looked away, Randy placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him, "I love you," he said.  
  
Jennifer grabbed his hand, "I know" She dropped his hand and backed away, "But we both know were just setting each other up to be hurt again."  
  
They were interrupted when Stacy rushed in and saw Jennifer standing there, "Danny's dead". she said.  
  
-------------------------  
Well---that killed the moment lol I really don't like this chapter even though I've rewritten it like a million times but hopefully you guys like it---I've got like no more than 3 chapters to go then this story is gonna be done so I'm slowly trying to write them and get them up soon so I can concentrate on my other stories. Make sure to review----it really helps me out:)


	17. Out of Control

A/N: This chapter is basically about Jennifer and her sorting out her feelings about all the drama that's going on, so no Randy in this one but I promise he'll be in the next one.  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Tuesday night, May 4th  
  
Jennifer yawned as she tiredly opened the door of Michael's house at around midnight--she had spent nearly the whole day at the police station and she was beyond tired. Jennifer threw her keys on the nearby table and slowly climbed the steps up to her room.   
  
Jennifer pushed opened the door of her room and plopped down on her bed, the days events came flashing through her head:  
  
_"It was a gang shooting---he had multiple gun shot wounds to the chest and head--about 15 shots in total," said the detective.  
  
"He was dealing drugs when a car of thugs came by and started shooting--it was basically a wrong time, wrong place situation"_  
  
Tears stung Jennifer's eyes as the memory played through her mind over and over, she knew that something would happen to Danny if he kept doing what he was doing--but the reality of knowing she will never see him again came crashing into her thoughts like a train crash. Danny may have hurt her but the memories of better times with him out did any bad memory of Danny. The Danny she knew used to leave flowers at her work everyday, the Danny she knew called her up and left silly voice messages on her phone just to cheer her up.   
  
Jennifer wiped at her tears as she glanced at the picture frame setting on her night stand, it was an old picture of her and Danny on her 17th birthday, they were setting on his motorcycle and Jennifer's arms were wrapped around Danny's waist as she sat behind him, the two were smiling brightly at the camera. Jennifer gently picked up the picture and fingered the wooden frame surrounding the picture, shortly after the picture was taken was when Danny started to get involved in drugs and that's when their relationship went downhill.  
  
Jennifer sighed deeply and dropped the picture on the floor, the sound of broken glass rung in Jennifer's ears as she began to cry.  
  
---------------------  
  
Wednesday Morning, May 5th:  
  
Jennifer slowly made her way downstairs the next morning at around 11am. She could hear the familiar sounds of cartoons playing in the living room and Cameron's laughter. She glanced in the living room and saw Cameron sprawled out on the floor with his elbows propped up to his head and paying attention to the TV. Toys of all kinds were scattered throughout the room.  
  
Jennifer smiled and walked into the room and sat cross legged beside Cameron, "Hey munchkin--whatcha watching?" she asked as she ruffled his hair.  
  
"Ponge Bob" Cameron grinned as he turned his attention back to the TV, Jennifer smiled and watched the TV along with Cameron.  
  
Rebecca walked in a few minutes later and stood with her hands on her hips, "Cameron--Didn't I tell you to put away your toys when you're done playing with them?"  
  
Cameron looked over at his Mom, "I'm still going to pway with dem mommy," he said innocently.  
  
Rebecca smiled and turned her attention to Jennifer, "Wanna help in the kitchen?" she asked.  
  
Jennifer knew that when Rebecca said this that she wanted to talk, so Jennifer nodded and stood up, ruffling Cameron's head once more and followed Rebecca down the hall.  
  
Jennifer sat down at the breakfast nook while Rebecca came over with a cup of coffee and handed it to her, she sat down and said, "You wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked softly.  
  
Jennifer took the cup and stared at it, she sighed and said, "I'll be okay."  
  
Rebecca leaned forward toward Jennifer and said gently, "Jennifer--you haven't been okay in a long time--everyone around you can see that something's wrong, especially since the news of Danny came so suddenly."  
  
"It's just--I'm trying so hard to not care that Danny's gone--after everything he's put me through--but I can't help but feel that a part of me is gone," Jennifer said as she swirled the spoon around in her coffee.  
  
"Honey--Danny was your first love--you never get over your first love, whether it was good or bad, now I know Danny made a lot of bad decisions in his life but there is a reason why you loved him so much, not for all the wrongs, but for all the rights--that's what counts," Rebecca said.  
  
Jennifer nodded and took a sip from her cup, "it's just--all these things are happening at one time and I feel like my life is a turning wheel that's out of control and I have no idea how to handle all this," she put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples.  
  
Rebecca smiled sympathetically, "Everyone comes to that point in their lives where they feel the world is coming down upon them -- this is the point in your life where you have to make decisions that affect the rest of your life, it's called growing up sweetie."  
  
"It's so hard," Jennifer said as tears started to fall, "it seems that all I do is cry, I can't even remember the last time I smiled, or laughed genuinely--I just--miss being happy."  
  
Rebecca reached over and grabbed Jennifer's hands, "You will be Jennifer, I know right now it doesn't seem like it--but you will be happy again.---it's just a matter of how you deal with your decisions." Jennifer looked up and nodded, "Now I know you also have a certain wrestler that's on your mind," Rebecca smiled.  
  
Jennifer gave a small smile as she thought of Randy, Rebecca noticed and laughed, "I think I see the start of a smile---what's the problem?"  
  
Jennifer sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "It's--Randy is the sweetest guy in the world, he's funny--caring--fun to be around, but there's something that's holding me back, I don't know why or what it is but everytime I feel myself getting too close--I just---pull away and it's not fair to me and especially him."  
  
"Do you love him?" Rebecca asked.  
  
Jennifer looked up and shrugged, "I--I guess--I mean it's really complicated it's like one minute I wanna jump him and the next I wanna strangle him."  
  
Rebecca laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean." She leaned back in her seat and said, "But in all seriousness--it seems like you really care about Randy but think about this--is his faults serious enough to destroy any friendship you might ever have with him? If you really feel that a relationship has disaster written all over it then it's best not to get involved but if you sort out your feelings and wanna take a a risk then you gotta tell him how you feel, you gotta be open."  
  
Jennifer nodded, "Just remember this Jennifer---you gotta ask yourself if what your scared of is Randy's actions--or your own feelings for him" Rebecca said as she stood up and walked over to Jennifer and put her hands on her shoulders, "Don't be scared to be open with your feelings Jen," she said softly as she gave a smile.  
  
Jennifer smiled and stood up to hug Rebecca, "Thank-you," she said.  
  
"Anytime", Rebecca said as she hugged her back.  
  
----------------------  
  
Even though this chapter doesn't involve Randy directly, I still think it's an important part of the story but I know it's not the most exciting chapter, I've got 2 more chapters I think and I already know what I'm doing with the end which I'm already starting on lol so make sure to review and I'll get the ending up sooner!!!! 


	18. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Chapter 18:  
RAW May 10th:  
  
Jennifer walked through the doors of the building shortly after RAW started, she had taken a later flight and had just gotten there since she had to take care of some last minute things concerning Danny.   
  
"Oh my God Jennifer--are you okay?" Stacy asked as she saw Jennifer walk past catering.  
  
Jennifer turned around and was met with a fierce hug from Stacy, Jennifer smiled and hugged her back, "I'm doing better," she said once the two pulled away.  
  
"I was looking for you earlier---" Stacy started and hesitated as she said, "And so was Randy."  
  
Jennifer sighed as she heard his name, she looked at Stacy, "Stace I don't think--"  
  
"He's really worried about you," Stacy interrupted. "I could tell he really wanted to see you--you should go talk to him."  
  
"I--I suppose I should", Jennifer said quietly as she looked down the hall, "Where--"  
  
"Near the curtain last I saw," Stacy finished for her.  
  
Jennifer nodded and took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing", she said as she headed down the hall.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jennifer immediately caught the sight of Randy when she turned the corner right where Stacy said he was, he was busy talking to Stephanie and Paul so he didn't notice her.  
  
Jennifer thought about turning around but her body pulled her forward towards the three, she grew more nervous as she came closer and Stephanie turned her head and smiled at Jennifer, "Oh Jennifer! How are you doing?" she said as she pulled Jennifer into a small hug.  
  
Jennifer returned the gesture and caught Randy looking at her with concerned eyes, she pulled away and smiled, "I'm fine" she answered.  
  
"Well, we better get going Paul and let these two talk--I'll catch you later okay Jen?" Stephanie said as she pulled Paul away.  
  
"All right see ya," Jennifer waved to the two. She then turned her attention to Randy, who looked like he was trying to figure out what to say.  
  
The two stood there in silence until Randy broke the ice, "I didn't think you'd come back," he admitted.  
  
"I didn't think I would either," Jennifer confessed, "but--I had some time to think and it would've been wrong for me to leave under such bad circumstances."  
  
Randy nodded and sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I--I missed you," he said softly as he looked at her.  
  
"I missed you too", Jennifer whispered as she stepped closer to Randy, "Look Randy I know last week we--"  
  
Randy interrupted, "I've thought about last week and I don't blame you if you never want to talk to me again---I made a stupid mistake and I know there's nothing I can do to change that but I just want you to know that I'm sorry and--"  
  
"It's okay Randy" Jennifer said, "I totally blew things out of order and I should've listened to your side but I was being a total bitch--"  
  
"Your not a bitch--I deserved everything you said to me" Randy interrupted.  
  
"So you wanna just--forget last week?" Jennifer asked.  
  
Randy nodded and took her hand, "I do." Jennifer smiled and ran her other hand through Randy's short hair, "Friends?" she asked.  
  
Randy was slightly disappointed but said, "Friends."  
  
Jennifer wrapped her arms around Randy and hugged him tight, she pulled away after a few moments, "Well I better let you get back to working so I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah" Randy said as he watched Jennifer turn to leave, Randy grabbed her arm and said, "Jen?"  
  
Jennifer turned back to him, "Yeah?" she replied.  
  
"Do you think--" Randy hesitated and sighed, "Never mind."  
  
Jennifer looked confused as she asked, "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah--I'll see you later," Randy said as he turned away.  
  
Jennifer shrugged her shoulders and went to look for Stacy, she found her around the corner with Nidia. "Eavesdrop much?" she laughed when she saw the two.  
  
Stacy and Nidia quickly straightened up and said at the same time, "We weren't eavesdropping!"  
  
"Surre," Jennifer laughed.  
  
"You know that's the first time I've seen you really laugh" Stacy commented. Nidia coughed, "Randy!" when she said this.  
  
Jennifer put her hands on her hips and said, "Funny." The three girls laughed as they walked down the hall, things were looking up already.  
  
---------------------------  
  
After the show:  
  
Jennifer was waiting by the men's locker room for Randy to finish up when Michael came up from behind her with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Jennifer questioned as she saw Michael hold out his cell phone to her.  
  
"Talk," was all he said as he shoved the phone to her. Curious, Jennifer took the phone and asked questioningly, "Hello?"  
  
"Jen?" asked a voice.  
  
Jennifer smiled, "Hey Rebecca, What's up?"  
  
"You'll never guess what came in the mail for you today," Rebecca said excitedly.  
  
"What came in the mail?" she asked as she looked at Michael, who stood there smiling like a madman, she waved at Randy who had just came out of the locker room.  
  
"A certain acceptance letter from a certain college in the Northeast," Rebecca hinted.  
  
Jennifer's eyes widened, "You mean--"  
  
"You got into Princeton!" Rebecca said excitedly over the phone.  
  
Jennifer screamed and jumped up and down, "Oh my God!" she said into the phone.  
  
"See? I told you things will get better--I better let you go out and celebrate," Rebecca said.  
  
"Oh my God---thanks for telling me Rebecca," Jennifer said as she said her good byes and hung up, she gave the phone back to Michael and jumped into Randy's arms.  
  
"I got in Randy! I got in!" she yelled. Randy looked confused as he sat her down on the ground and watched as she hugged Michael.  
  
"Got into where?" Randy asked.  
  
"I'M GOING TO PRINCETON!" Jennifer yelled as she jumped up once more, "This is so great!"  
  
"Someone as smart as you I don't see how they couldn't let you in," Michael said.  
  
Jennifer smiled, and hugged Randy once more, "Aren't you happy for me?" she asked.  
  
Randy put on a smile and said, "Of course babe--I'm proud of you!" Randy watched as Jennifer ran down the hall to tell Stacy and Andrew, Michael laughed at her hyperness and patted Randy on the back, "She won't leave until the fall ya know?" he said as saw the look on Randy's face.  
  
Randy sighed, "Like it matters," he said sadly as he headed out. He was happy for Jennifer, but he also didn't want her to leave. Sure all she wanted was to be friends but that doesn't mean he doesn't love her any less, now he must face the harsh reality of living without the one person that he couldn't live without.  
  
-------------------------  
Well......at least they made up.........geez lol Well one more chapter left.....will she choose Randy or Princeton??? Don't forget to review--it really helps!! I should have the last chapter up sometime next week so please let me know what you think!


	19. Making a Choice: Part 1

Okay here's the thing--when I started writing chapter 19--it occurred to me that there was A LOT to sum up, so I decided that it would be better to divide chapter 19 into 2 parts, this is the first part and I'm currently working on the rest so I hope you like it and make sure to leave a review!  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Damn Jen---PRINCETON?! That's amazing!" Yelled Stacy as she hugged Jennifer.  
  
"I know---I totally wasn't expecting this, this is like so amazing!" Jennifer squealed.  
  
"Looks like we need to celebrate---were going out!" Andrew said as he gave a hug to Jennifer.  
  
"I'm going to get everyone--where's Randy?" Stacy questioned as she looked around.  
  
Jennifer stopped and looked around, "um--I don't know, he was just here", she said as she scratched her head.  
  
"He's leaving--you better go catch up with him", Michael said as he walked over to Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer nodded and ran out to the parking lot, hoping to catch Randy before he left. She caught him just as he was getting into his rental.  
  
"Randy!" She called as she ran up to him.  
  
Randy looked up and saw Jennifer running towards him, he sighed and waited for her to catch up.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked as she stood next to him.  
  
Randy sighed, "Aren't you supposed to be celebrating? I don't want to keep you waiting", he replied as he went to get in the car, Jennifer grabbed his arm.  
  
"It wouldn't be right if you weren't there with me--come on", she said, as she looked him in the eye.  
  
Randy shook his head, "No--I shouldn't". Jennifer looked at him with confused eyes, "but--I thought that--you were happy for me", she said.  
  
Randy looked away, "I am", he lied. Jennifer shook her head, "No--you're not. Randy what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand", Randy replied as he gently took her hand off his arm and got in his car, Jennifer grabbed the door before he could shut it, "What wouldn't I understand?" She demanded.  
  
Randy looked at her in the eye, "Jennifer--I want to be happy for you, I really do but I just can't", he said as he looked down at the ground. Jennifer sighed, "Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because--because I don't wanna think about being away from you", Randy admitted as he looked up at Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer ran a hand through her hair and kneeled down in the car to face Randy, "Randy I--"  
  
Randy cut her off, "I know you don't feel the same way about me".  
  
Jennifer smiled and shook her head, "No--Randy I----I do feel the same way I just--I'm just confused about us".  
  
Randy looked at the steering wheel as he spoke, "What is there to be confused about? I want to be with you and you want to be with me---what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem", Jennifer started as took her hand and turned Randy's face towards her, "is that I don't know if I can trust you".  
  
Randy leaned back in his seat, "I thought we agreed to forget about that--why are we bringing up the past?"  
  
"I told you that I forgave you--but I can't just forget. Randy what you did, it hurt me--I didn't want to admit it at the time but it did, I'm tired of being hurt Randy, " Jennifer said as she looked Randy in the eye. "I don't want to be the girlfriend that had to constantly be worried about where and what her boyfriend is doing when she's not with him".  
  
Randy looked at Jennifer and then looked down, "Jen I-"  
  
"I think we both have some thinking to do--and a decision to make", Jennifer said as she stood up straight and gently pushed the car door closed, she leaned down to the window, "I just hope we come up with the best one", she said before leaning in the window and placing a small kiss on Randy's cheek and walked off to find Stacy.  
  
Randy just sat in the car and watched Jennifer walk off, he sighed and violently hit the steering wheel with his fists before angrily starting up the vehicle and speeding off.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Tuesday, May 11th  
  
San Antonio, TX  
  
"There's my Princeton girl!" Rebecca yelled as Jennifer got out of the car, Jennifer smiled and was met with a hug from Rebecca, "I'm so proud of you sweetie", Rebecca said.  
  
"Thanks", Jennifer replied after the two separated, Jennifer took her bags and started up the steps to the house, Rebecca frowned as she watched Jennifer walk into the house, she turned to Michael, "I think I would've been a little more enthusiastic if I found out I was accepted to Princeton", Rebecca said.  
  
Michael looked at the front door, "Let's just say she's at a crossroad", he said as he leaned in to give Rebecca a kiss.  
  
Jennifer placed her bags on the floor of her room and sat on the bed, she saw a white envelope on her nightstand, and Jennifer picked it up and saw that it was her acceptance letter. Jennifer smiled as she read the letter carefully, ever since she entered high school she wanted to go to Princeton. For four years she busted her ass making straight A's every term and getting involved in school activities, and now she was looking at the one thing that made all those years of hard work pay off.  
  
"Then why do I feel so lousy?" Jennifer asked herself as she placed the letter back on the nightstand.  
  
"Because you love him--don't you?"  
  
Jennifer looked up to see Michael standing in the doorway, a knowing expression on his face. "Yea--I do", she admitted quietly as Michael walked in the room and sat down beside her.  
  
"You know what you're going to do then?" Michael questioned.  
  
Jennifer shrugged, "I worked so hard to get in this university, so hard that I didn't do anything when I was in high school except homework and studying and extra credit. I didn't go to those high school parties, I didn't just hang out over the weekends-- because I knew that if I got to Princeton by my schoolwork it would prove to everyone that I made it there without using money to buy my way in like everyone said I would".  
  
Jennifer sighed and turned to face Michael, "And the funny thing is--I'm so willing to give all that up--just throw it away. All the hard work, all the time, and I probably won't even think twice".  
  
"It's a hard decision to choose between love and a future, especially when the guy lives out of a suitcase and your stuck in endless amounts of work and classes. You know that it's near to impossible to have both without ignoring the other, what you have to decide is which will matter to you in the long run." Michael said as he placed an arm around her shoulders, "Ever since Randy has been working in the WWE--I've never seen him gloat over a girl like he does you, you've changed him Jen--you've made Randy into a better person. I know that he screws up sometimes but he tries his hardest to be the guy that he knows he can be. If Randy was the same person now, as he was a couple of months ago--I wouldn't allow you two to be together, but now that I see a new person in him--I give you nothing but my blessing".  
  
Jennifer smiled, "You know--you're not making my decision any easier--your suppose to tell me to pick education over a guy".  
  
Michael laughed, "Well I could tell you that--but I know that in the end you'll make the decision that's best for YOU". He squeezed her shoulders gently before standing up, "I know that in your heart--you already know what decision to make, you just need to search for it".  
  
"Thanks Uncle Michael---I mean for everything you and Rebecca have done for me, I really appreciate it", Jennifer said as she stood up to hug Michael.  
  
"Just remember that were always going to be here for you", Michael said as he hugged her back.  
  
----------------------------  
Well there's part one of chapter 19...what do ya think? Good, bad? I won't be able to update for a while because of school exams so if you have any comments or suggestions then please leave a review!!!!! 


	20. Making a Choice: Part 2 The Final Moment

It's here, the last part of Without You! I just wanna say that I've enjoyed writing this story and I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed and I hope that this last chapter doesn't disappoint (too much) so lemme stop running my mouth and let you get on with the story!  
  
Later that night:  
  
Jennifer was reading over the campus packet that the administrators had sent to her that day in the living room when the phone rang. Jennifer reached over to the coffee table and picked up the phone, "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hey Smartypants!"  
  
"Hey Stace," Jennifer laughed as she placed the papers on the table and walked to the dining room.  
  
"So how is Miss Princeton doing?" Stacy teased.  
  
"Miss Princeton is doing just fine--I was going over the schedule for the school year," Jennifer replied as she sat down at the dining room table.  
  
"I see--so when does the school year start?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Orientation is September 7th and classes begin September 9th at exactly 8 am," Jennifer said.  
  
Stacy laughed, "So you're definitely going?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know yet," Jennifer answered honestly. "One part of me says go and the other part is telling me not to."  
  
"You can always defer one year," Stacy suggested.  
  
"How I know if they'll allow me to?" Jennifer said.  
  
"Well, if they allow an actress to defer 2 years then I don't see why they can't defer you for 1," Stacy said.  
  
"Point is Stace is that she's an actress---they want her to go to Princeton that's why they're allowing her to do that," Jennifer said.  
  
"True--so you going to talk to Randy Monday?" Stacy asked.  
  
Jennifer sighed, "Actually--I'm not going to be there on Monday. Or the next," she said quietly.  
  
"What!?" Stacy exclaimed. "Why?"  
  
"I seriously doubt if either one of us comes to a fair decision in a matter of days and I think time apart would be the best," Jennifer explained.   
  
"I suppose that makes sense," Stacy admitted. "You know that if you do decide to go---Randy's not going to be the only person to miss you," she said sadly.  
  
"I know--we've gotten pretty close huh?" Jennifer said.  
  
"Like sisters--I'm closer to you than any of the divas here," Stacy said.  
  
"Yeah--out my friends--you'd be the only one to stick with me through all this drama," Jennifer laughed.  
  
Stacy giggled, "Well you better call me during the next two weeks or I'm kicking your ass when you come back."  
  
"I promise I will," Jennifer laughed. "Look after Randy for me okay?"  
  
"Okay--and Jennifer?" Stacy said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Whatever you decide to do--I'm sure everything will turn out for the better," Stacy said.  
  
Jennifer smiled, "I hope so--thanks Stace, I'll talk to ya later."  
  
"bye"  
  
"Bye" Jennifer said as she hung up the phone and sighed, she had a very important decision to make, and all the time in the world doesn't seem to be enough.  
  
------------------------  
  
RAW May 17th:  
  
Randy sighed as he put the weights down on the floor, he looked around and saw that Michael had just came into the gym along with Paul, hopefully Jennifer was around somewhere. Randy stood up and headed out to the hall to look for her, he got no further than catering when he heard a voice from behind him say, "You looking for her?"  
  
Randy turned to see Stacy standing there, "Um--Yeah," he said.  
  
Stacy walked up to him, "She's not going to be here for the next two weeks," she said.  
  
Randy's eyes widened, "Wh--what? Why?"  
  
"She said that it would be best if you two had some time apart to make your decisions," Stacy explained as she watched Randy's expression change from confused to depressed.  
  
"Oh--okay," Randy said as he sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Maybe it's for the best," Stacy advised.  
  
Randy rubbed his temples, "She's going to Princeton," he said quietly.  
  
Stacy looked over at Randy, "What makes you say that?" she questioned.  
  
"I just know---that's why she isn't here, I don't think she's coming back," Randy said as he looked over at Stacy.  
  
"Randy--I know that Jen loves you," Stacy started, "she just needs time to think that's all, she wouldn't just not come back without explaining to you."  
  
Randy shrugged, "I hope you're right Stace".  
  
------------------------  
  
Jennifer stood at the kitchen sink washing dishes and looking out the window at Cameron, who was playing, well trying to play, tug of war with the dog, Lexie. Jennifer giggled as Lexie suddenly let go of the rope and Cameron fell down on his butt, laughing.   
  
Jennifer sighed and looked over at the clock, Michael would probably be at the arena by now. Then thoughts of Randy clouded her mind, his smile, his laugh, the way he looked at her with that familiar smirk of his. Jennifer smiled slightly as she thought of him, God how she missed him, she knew that she had to tell him how she felt, it's the least she could do after the rollercoster they've been on for the past two months.  
  
The sound of the door opening interrupted Jennifer's thoughts, she looked over and saw Rebecca walking in with a basket of clothes she had just gotten off the line. Rebecca placed the basket on the chair and revealed her very pregnant belly. Jennifer smiled at the thought of Rebecca and Michael having another baby. Rebecca smiled looked over at Jennifer, "Off in space I see?", she laughed.  
  
Jennifer smiled and placed the last plate in the cabinet, she dried her hands and walked over to help fold the laundry, "It is bad to miss him already?" she asked quietly.  
  
Rebecca smiled as she took a shirt to fold, "Of course not sweetie, it's natural." She placed the folded shirt in a neat pile, Jennifer sighed, "It's just--I want so bad to work things out with him but I feel like I'm cheating myself into believing that we could actually have a normal relationship."  
  
"Well, Jen to be completely honest--it's not going to be a normal relationship, if you do decide to be with Randy, sooner or later you gotta go back to school and get a job, you can't spend the rest of your life following him around the country, it's not good for you. You deserve a life too you know," Rebecca said.  
  
"I know and that's why I'm wondering if it's worth it, I love Randy but I shouldn't have to give up everything I've worked for in order to be with him," Jennifer said.  
  
"Seems to me like you've already made your decision then," Rebecca stated.  
  
Jennifer shrugged, "I don't know what I want anymore".  
  
--------------------------------  
  
RAW: May 24th  
  
"You sure you wanna do this Jennifer?"  
  
Jennifer nodded at Michael, her stomach doing flips. "This is it," Jennifer thought to herself as she stepped out of the car and followed Michael inside the arena.  
  
When they entered, Jennifer became more nervous with each step that she took, she searched frantically for Stacy to help her calm her nervous but she saw no one she knew. A little ways down the hall she saw Nidia talking with Trish, Nidia turned her head and smiled, "Hey you're back!" She walked over and gave Jennifer a small hug.  
  
Jennifer smiled and pulled away, waving at Trish, "You know where Stacy is?" she asked.  
  
Nidia shrugged, "I haven't seen her today."  
  
Jennifer sighed, "Oh...well thanks anyway, I'll see you guys later," she said as she turned and headed down the hall.  
  
"God I can't do this...I can't do this," Jennifer kept saying softly to herself. She was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't see the person walking around the corner until she ran smack into a hard chest. Jennifer looked up, startled, to find Randy looking down at her, Jennifer felt her heart pounding in her chest as she looked at him.  
  
"Hi," was all Jennifer could get out.  
  
Randy smiled slightly, "Hey," he said softly.  
  
The two stood there looking at each other for a few moments until Randy took his hand and ran it down Jennifer's face, resting it on her cheek. Jennifer smiled and held his hand there, then she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
Randy wore a look of surprise as Jennifer pulled away, a smile growing on his face he leaned down and captured her soft lips in a more passionate kiss. Jennifer soon was kissing him back, wrapping an arm around his neck she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. The kiss lasted several moments before the two pulled away breathless, Randy leaned his forehead on Jennifer's as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Jennifer licked her lips and said whispered, "Can we talk somewhere?"  
  
Randy nodded, taking Jennifer's hand in his and walked down the hall. They passed several crew members who smiled when they saw the two holding hands, they also saw Michael talking to Paul and the two smiled and waved.  
  
Randy stopped in front of catering and pushed open the door, there were a few wrestlers setting on one side of the room. Jennifer and Randy headed toward the isolated section and sat down at the table.  
  
Randy pulled out a chair for Jennifer as she sat down and watched quietly out the window as Randy sat down also. "So--you wanted to talk?" Randy started, knowing that this was the final moment.  
  
Jennifer nodded slightly and turned to face Randy, "Now that you're here everything I wanted to say is all jumbled up so bear with me here," she said lightly.  
  
Randy nodded as he took her hand in encouragement, Jennifer took a deep breath and started, "Ever since I started traveling with Michael---my life has been dramatic on so many levels, and--I'm now just starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel."  
  
Jennifer's eyes went from Randy to their entangled hands, "I know that we've had more downs than ups but if I had the chance to change anything that has happened between us, I wouldn't. Randy I--I don't regret anything that has happened with us--because in the end all the stuff we went through has made us what we are now."  
  
Jennifer looked up at Randy and smiled, "You are my light at the end of the tunnel Randy--you are the one good thing that has happened to me since my Mom died and I don't wanna loose you."  
  
Randy smiled and squeezed Jennifer's hand lightly, "I don't wanna loose you either Jennifer--You're the first girl I've felt this way about, I want us to see where our relationship can go."  
  
Jennifer smiled sadly, this was gonna be harder than she thought, Randy's smiled faded as he took a hand and lifted her chin so she can look at him. When he did he saw that Jennifer's eyes were watery, "Baby--what's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
Jennifer took her hand from Randy's hold and stood up, she walked over to the window and looked outside. She crossed her arms across her chest and felt Randy's hands on her hips; his breath on her bare neck, "Why do I feel like you're about to tell me something I don't wanna hear?" Randy said sadly.  
  
Tears started to fall down Jennifer's cheeks as she turned around until they were face to face, "You're making this--so hard for me," she said. Randy's face fell as she said this, he took her hand and said, "But I--Jennifer I--I love you," he said pleadingly.  
  
"I love you too and that's what's making it so hard," Jennifer said through tears as she saw the hurt in Randy's eyes and felt her heart being stabbed. "Randy -- I've never been single for a long time, I've always went from one relationship to another and they've all screwed up one way or another. With all that's happened in such a short period of time, I really need to focus on me first. I need to find out who I am and what I'm going to be--and I can't do that with another person."  
  
Randy dropped her hand and looked away, Jennifer knew he was on the verge of breaking down, she gently forced him to look at her. "I know that I'm being very selfish here but I need to learn how to stand up on my own two feet and know that I can make it by myself without being dependent on everyone around me," Jennifer explained.  
  
"But I need you Jennifer--I need you to be in my life," Randy said softly.  
  
"I still want be in your life Randy--Never do I wanna not be in your life in some shape," Jennifer answered back, taking his hand. "And I'm not saying there's not chance with us--because there is. Randy I love you and I'm not gonna let this connection between us just slide, I want the same thing as you Randy--I just want it to be the right time and place and right now in this point in my life--I'm not ready for another relationship yet."  
  
Randy nodded, "So were just putting things on hold?"  
  
"Yeah--I mean my feelings for you won't go away anytime soon and I wanna see just as much as you where our relationship can go," Jennifer said.  
  
Randy gave a small smile, "As long as were ending on good terms," he said.  
  
"Of course--that's my intention," Jennifer smiled.  
  
Randy noticed that Jennifer had her purse with her and that she didn't come with a bag like she usually does, "Are you leaving now?" he asked.  
  
Jennifer nodded sadly, "I gotta get a job so I can pay for my books", she laughed lightly as she squeezed his hand, "I'll be back--I promise", she said  
  
"Yeah," Randy said sadly, a part of him not believing her.  
  
Jennifer leaned up and gave Randy one last kiss, for now. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. Randy tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear as he said, "I love you too." Randy sighed and turned away, his heart broken as he pushed open the door of catering and walked out.  
  
Jennifer watched him go sadly, when he left she sighed and sat back down on the chair, putting her face in her hands she let the tears that she held in flow freely. She knew that she had made the right decision, but she had a feeling that her and Randy would probably never be together.

The End??? 


End file.
